Childhood Journals
by Bookworm1978
Summary: One day, Splinter stumbled on some old chests and boxes, holding his son's old notebooks. He had read through them, and wrote prefaces in many of them. Then he hid them for his sons to find after he was gone. This is the history of the turtles childhood. In their own words. And another one finished. Should I write another like this? Let me know.
1. Announcement

(Author's note)

I am pleased to announce that my story, Childhood Journals, has been nominated for the 2015 TMNT Fanfiction Competition! I am so excited! I can't believe that you guys like this, but I am pleased as punch to have written something others think is good enough to take notice of. I am both honored and humbled. I don't expect to win. But being nominated for the first time ever for something like this is in itself a win for a noob writer like me. Let me know if you think this is good, and if it is good enough to continue. I got some more material. I only need to carve time to type it up and clean it up.  
Thank you again! I'm so happy!


	2. Splinter's note

To my devoted sons,

To be read only at my passing.

I am proud of you, my sons, each and every one of you. I do not have much to offer you, for when I pass away. Even our home is not mine to give, as the lairs we have lived, all the ones we moved to and made our own, were never really our own.

However, there is one thing I can give. One thing that nobody can take from you. Memories. Your past. This chest has some of my most precious memories. The little journals and diaries, the writing exercises that I had you boys write down as part of your education.

Yes, these are what you wrote, from five and up. The four of you always held so much potential. I only regret if I ever stifled or judged any of you unfairly.

I watched you grow into fine young men. And I have never been more proud of you, than I am right now.

Your Master,

Your Father,

Splinter


	3. Mikey's Notebook, age five

found this when I found all the others. There was a great many of this little homemade notebooks I had painstakingly made for my young charges, when they were just learning to read and write. They were nothing fancy at all. Mostly scraps of stained paper, reciepts and the like. It was good enough for them to learn their ABCs and how to write a few sentences. Looking over them, I am reminded of the awe I felt when I saw what they were writing in actuality. It seemed to advanced for their years. Even now it seems too advanced, in some ways.

My youngest had the hardest with the technical side of writing. Well, he and Raph often tied. But Michelangelo had a love for writing, and a flow with words, that even at five was evident. I thought he was my most intelligent when the four was at this age. This was not so, but not because my youngest was not intelligent.

But this in neither here nor there.

SplinterI

Mikey

age 5

Hi! My Fater sad writing is good to do. I want to do good. Writing is good. I will write. I cam spell good. Fater said I can spell like a seven year old. But I am five. I am smart!

Mikey!

I like writing. Math is bad. And evil. And lot more. I spell with a big book. A dictonary. That is a funny word. I like to draw too. And make stuff. And help Fater cook.

Mikey!

Donnie is my favorate brother. He spelled out favorate for me. But I did not tell him why. Hah! Oops. I gotta read this. I guess I will tell him why soon. But he is still my favorate. He likes what I like a lot. He is not mean like Raphie. He is not bossy like Leo. He listens.

Mikey!

Hello! I want to write about Raphie. Raphie is mean. He is not mean all the time. He is mean when he is mad. He is mean when he is bad. He is mean when he is sad. He is NOT mean when he his happy. He is not mean when he is sleep. I wish he was happy or sleep all the time.

Mikey!

I will write about Leo today. Leo is good at everything. Leo is brave. He saved us from stuff. He keeps us safe. I feel safe near him. He is my big brother. I love wrestiling with him. He taught me how to whisle. I don't like when he is bossy. I don't like when he tells on me. I don't like when he shows off. I like him a lot. But I don't like him a lot. That is a bad feeling in me. I don't like it.

Mikey!

I will write about my home. I live in a…..a cave? A sewa. Father calls it a sewer. YAY! I learned to spell Father! So smart. Our home smells bad. Our home is wet. Our home sometimes has green stuff growing on it. Father is not lonely because there are lots of little rats to hang out with. Father is a rat too. He has brown fur and black fur and white fur. He has long hair growing out of his chin. Donnie calls it chin hair. He has long stiff hair growing out of his nose. It moves when his nose moves.

Mikey!

Father wants me to write more long. I told him I want to save as much paper as I can. I told him too much writing makes my hand hurts. He nodded. He agrees with me about saving paper. I wish we can have as much paper as we want. Then I can draw every day. And write too

Mikey!

I want to talk about Donnie again. Donnie wrote the ending to Green Eggs and Ham. Not me. But I want to say it was me. I like when Father smiles at me. I like praise. But it's bad to take praise for waht someone else does. I feel bad. I should not have got Donnie's praise.

Mikey!

I want to talk about what happened yesterday. When I read what I wrote yesterday. Father cried. I wish I knew why. I don't like when Father cried. It made me feel funny inside. But I liked the hug. Hugs are good. He hugged Donnie too. So I liked that a lot. But why did he cry? I thought I was being good.

Mikey.

Today I want to talk about my spelling words. Spelling words make no sense. Why do we got to keep writing words on a blackboard? Why do we got to write them over and over? Why do we got to stand up and say the letters of the words out loud? Why do we got harder words every time? Can't we read the dictonary? Leo always wins. Mostly. Sometimes I do. Donnie and Raphie never do. Raphie never knows the words good. Donnie gets small and scared and don't talk. Why does Donnie do that? Talking is easy.

Yesterday Donnie wrote on the board. He wrote real tinny. Like Father, only not with a brush. He wrote good spelled words too. He should write on the board more. Later I asked why he wrote on the board today. Where is his notebook? He said he don't want people to read his notebook. It's pravat. I said I let him read my notebook. He said he don't want to share his pravat thoghts. He had the dictonary, so I can't find the hard words to spell.

Mikey!

Father was going to write in my book. I asked him not to. He asked why. I said I want this book for my thinking. I don't like to read as much as I like to write. Can he tell me what he wants to write. He said okay. He said I was a good son. He said I learned a lot. He said he's prawd of me. He gave me a st-ick-er. Leo is right. the - does help people spell better.

This is going to be my last page. Then I must stop. Poor last page. All lonely. With a brown blop on it.

Mikey!

I will write smaller so my last page lasts longer. But I gotta write enough to read. I like to read my notes out to my brothers. Splinter said why do you call them notes. I said cause I write them in my note book. Makes sense.

Mikey!

I wrote small, but this is my last note. I cried. I will draw all over the sides of my writing to make my notebook prettyer. I will put it away with our books. I will read it, and smile. I wrote a book. And it was a good book to write in. It is my book. That makes it specialest.

Mikey!


	4. Raph's Notebook, age five

Looking back, I believe now that Raphael was the most normal of my student. He progressed in an even way, with measurable improvement in reading and writing. Elsewhere, his math development was second only to Donatello.

Also, I wanted to defend myself on a possible charge of laziness. I don't believe in correcting spelling for those who are five and six. I believe they should just work on writing and spell what they hear. Also, at the time, I was learning english about the same time my sons was learning to write. I simply did not know the spelling for many of the words. And did not want their first language to be japanese. They are now all fluent in both languages. But that is a tale for another time.

Splinter

Rapheal's Notebook

5 years old.

Hallo. My nam's Raphie. I don lik ta rite. I gota. Don now. Hand hurts.

Riting agan. Fa makn me to. 4 skool. I hat skool. I hat riting. I lik to tran. I get to hit thins. Get to kik thins. Get to do pushups. I splt wong words. That maks me mad. Hat Skool lots and lots.

Rapheal Hamato is my full name. Fa made me rite that. It was on the bord. We all had or names. And only had to rite our own name in the sentince. MY name's funny loking. I spel bad. I rite bad. silent leters is stupad. Long sentancs is stupad. I is stupad. I cant rite an spel good. I hat riting.

Fa said I get a stiker for riting a lot of words yestrday. This mad me hapy. I did good in traning. I kik the best. My bruders didnt do as gooder as me. I got lots a bruders. Im bester in traning.

I no want to rite no more!

Got punised cause I dont wanna rite no more. I got to rite again. But I dont like it! Rather do math. rather kik things.

Gotta spell words. I learn Bat Rat Cat Hat and fat. I spel out fat by myself.

Dear Rapheal,

YOu are writing very well, for being five years old. I am very proud of you, my son! I put in a treat in your notebook. Use it well. I want to help you write better. Here are some spelling words. I will put them in your notebooks from now on, so you can always find them when you need them. I love you, my dear son.

Father Splinter.

Name

Write

Kick

Hit

Board

Don't

Like

Spell

Yesterday

Didn't

Letters

Brothers

Fa's good. I love him. He gav me another stiker. I want to spell gooder. I mean good. I will praktic harder!

This is the last entry in his notebook from when he was five years old. My son wrote very big, and he tried very hard. But notebooks, which really was just precious bits of paper tied together, was rare for us to come by then, and when the last page was used, I had nothing more for him to write on that year. I don't think Rapheal minded much.


	5. Donnie's Journal, age five

(A note from Splinter is stapled on with much newer paper.)

I found this a few days ago, with my other sons notebooks. I had no idea at the time that my shyest son was so advanced! He was so quiet then, that I thought he didn't know how to read yet. It is amazing how deep those still waters can be, for my most intelligent son has always been, and still is, my quietest and most reserved of my sons. I hope his other notebooks will come to the surface, so I might know him better. I thought it best I didn't tell him I found this, it would not end well.

Donatello's notebook

Age five

To my notebook,

This sounds like it's for a girl. But I got to write. Father said I got to, but that is not my only reason for writing. I got to have someone to talk to. I have three brothers and one Father, and it sounds funny that I feel alone. But I do feel alone. All the time. But. That is a funny word. Not a ha ha funny word, but a hmm funny word. And not like butt which is a ha ha funny word.

I love my Brothers. I love my Father. I know they love me. Most of the time. But I can't talk to my brothers as good as I want to. They don't like what I want to talk about much. I don't say all my thoughts to Father, but I know he wants to talk to me. But he is busy with my brothers too, and I can't be selfish.

So I will write here. We don't get much paper. Father makes what paper he finds into notebooks for us. He ties them together with string. That is very clever. I like mine. All the paper is different colors. I counted the pages. I got ten pages. I write as small as I can to make it last long. But I wrote too much now. I got to stop.

Today I learned we had to read what we wrote out loud. I shook when I found out. I don't want to. I can't! They won't understand! I refused to. I had to stand in the corner. I hugged the notebook to me the whole time, so nobody can peek at it. I cried hard. It did not help. Father sat me down. He told me that he was hoping to see how well we learned to write. That is why he gave us our notebooks. But he understood if I felt too shy to read mine. He said he will no longer try to make me read mine, but he hoped I would read it one day. I told him I will try. But not now. He nodded, and let me go play. I will hide my notebook though. I don't want anyone to read my thoughts. Not even by accident. I think my Father thinks I am slow, and I don't want to find out I really am. It will make me cry. being slow is bad.

HI, notebook. I forgot to tell you about me more, and about my family. Father made us all write a sentence to practice with. Donatello Hamato is my full name. I did it, but it was boring, and I wrote it on a small sheet of paper that is not on my notebook. Father looked really sad when I did that, but he said I wrote my sentence the neatest. He said he is proud of my small, even letters. I got to write a harder sentence. Practice makes perfect. He only let me and Leo write our special sentences. I guess I'm not slow in everything. I'm glad!

I am five years old. I am short and little. I have green skin, and a shell. It is a hard thing on my back and front. I got brown eyes. I like reading, drawing, writing, watching what goes on around me and running. I hate training, hitting, kicking, and worms and algie. I don't know how to spell algie. Mikey hoggs the dictonry, and won't share it with me. Sometimes I sneak it. Now he sleeps with it so I can't sneak it no more.

today I will write about my brothers. Leo is the tallest, and has blue eyes. He tries hard to be good at everything. He is good at everything. He is always listening in class, and don't seem to have trouble focusing like the rest of us. That's why Father loves him best. I love him too, but sometimes he's so good at everything, that I want to kick him. Then I feel mean and no good, and go away to be mad at myself.

Raph is the next biggest and is the heaviest. He likes to sit on me so I know. He is bossy, and very strong. He likes being mean. Sometimes, I don't think he loves me much. Then he does something nice, and I know better. He is the best at training but is worst at school. He is worse than me. He whines and don't like doing much of the schoolwork. Father always sighs when he gets loud, and sends him in the corner. He's got green eyes.

Mikey is the littlest, even though I am the lightest. He has blue eyes like Leo, and freckles. Freckles are little marks on people's skin. I think they come from splashing too much in the mud. He is the smartest, I think. But he has the worst focus. He never pays attention. Though the little times he does, he is scary. Specially at practice. He does the best crafts, and he likes cooking. He is almost always happy and smiley. He is my best friend. We like to color together, and do puzzles. Leo and Raph don't like being still as long, and are rough and tumble. And loud. I don't like loud sounds.

I wrote too much and used up a whole page. That is very bad. But now you know my brothers better. I feel better too. I was feeling mad. Leo got a prize for spelling. I knew the words too, but got scared and forgot the first one. Then I went back to my desk and cried. I hate being scared.

I must stop writing now. I don't have but two sheets of paper.

I found a sheet of paper in the sewer. Don't tell that I was in the sewer. Father would be mad. But I was desporate for more paper. I promised myself not to go far. I didn't. And now I got paper!

Father sat me down today. He said he is very grieved that I still refused to show him my notebook. I was sad and started crying. He sighed the long sigh that means he is even sadder than before, and patted me on the head. Then he said he could not give me a treat because of me not showing him my notebook. He said he could only hope that I would see this as modavation to show him. I said I want to, but I want my notebook to be my secret book only for me to know my own thoughts. He looked surprised when I said that. I know he was surprised because his ears shot up. He tugged on his chin hairs, and smiled slightly. But only said that I am welcome to my secrets. But Maybe we can have a notebook for my secret self, and a notebook for my public self when we have more paper to spare for such a thing. I think that is an exxsellent Idea. I told him I will help find a way to have more paper. He said he was sure i will. But for now, I will write my public thoughts on the black board. I said okay. But I'm scared.

Today I wrote on the black board for the first time. I wrote this.

My name is Donatello and I am five years old. My faverate thing is to read. I can read long words now.

Everyone looked at me like I grew a new head or something. Mikey's eyes looked like they would pop out. Raph and Leo was staring with their mouths open. Father was pulling his chin hairs hard. At last he said. "I think I underestamated you, my son."  
That made me very happy, though I am not sure what underestamated means. Then I got new spelling words. Here they are.

Favorate

Between

Mean

Understand

Watch

Night

Bright

Might

Blight

Right

Kindness

Meekness

Now I only have one problem. How do I tell Father I already know most of these words. More impartently, how do I show I know without getting scared and forgetting my words?

I hate training. I am weak and no good and stink at it. I am slower than everyone. I am weaker than everyone. I always fall down and trip and am scared and weak. I don't like kicking and hitting, though doing the forms is the best part of it. I'm okay at the forms. When I practice, I hate it.

Today is a non-school day, so I read my favorate book again. It is falling apart. It is about a guy who don't like green eggs and ham. I don't know how it ends, because the last page is gone. I made up an ending in my head. He finally eats the green eggs and ham, and it turns him into a green turtle, and he looks at Sam, and shakes his head and says. "There. Now are you happy?"

I think that kind of ending would be funny. I told Mikey. He said he didn't get it. But he drew it anyway. Father laughed hard when he saw it. But he thought Mikey thought of it, and not me. That made me feel strange. I wanted to tell him I thought of it. But I wanted Mikey to be praised too. I got so confused that I started crying. I couldn't tell him why. That was the bad part of the day. The good part was we didn't have to eat worms and algia. Yay!

I am very sad. This is the last bit of the last piece of paper. I am writing as tiny as I can. But it is not enough. Good bye, dear friend. I am sure I will get another notebook, someday. But who do I talk to till then? I read a quote in the siclopeda. I want to try to write it here for you, dearest friend. Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night, till it be morrow.


	6. Leo's Journal, age five

Leonardo had, even at five, been my most diligent worker and student. He tried so hard to make me proud of him. He would only try harder at my critisizim, no matter how gently said, and would beam at the least word of approval. He was not a perfect student. But he was my easiest.

Splinter

Leonardo's Notebook

5 years old

We got to write. Father said so. I must obey.

Leo-nard-o is my name. Leo is also my name. Leo-nard-o Ham-a-to is my name too. I like Leo. It's shorter.

Mik-o-an-gelo is one of my brothers names. He is the shorter. He has a long name. I spelt it wrong. I don't spell good. I write small words. I want to be good. Mikey is also Mik-o-an-gelos name.

Raph-eal is one of my brothers. He don't write good as me. He hates to write and grows. I spelt grows wrong. I know. Raph don't try to spell good. He is a bad boy.

Don-a-tello is one of my brothers. Donnie is his name too. Donnie is slow. Father said so. Father said he tires hard. He said it is not he being bad that he is slow. Father said we got to be nicer to him. being slow is not bad if we try as hard as we can. Donnie tries hard. He don't know the rite answers very good. he writes. He wont read what he writes. He wont show Father even. Father is sad about this. I am sad too. Is Donnie scared I think Donnie is scared to let us see how bad he writes. Raphie shows his writing. It is bad writing. Raphie dont care. I wish Donnie would show his writing too. He will get stikers that way.

My hand hurts. I hop I write good enogh.

Leo-nard-o

I want to write again. I like to write. I make my letters neat. I study my spelling hard. I am a good writer. Father said so. I get a stiker a day. This makes me happy. Father was very happy I write so much words. I am happy too. I do not write so much today.

Leo-nard-o

I forget to write. I am sad. I do not write ten days. I am bad.

Leo-nard-o

I will write today. I write last day. I write today. I write my spelling words today. I write good.

Father want us to write a special words. Leo-nardo Ham-a-to is my full name. I write that before. Father did know. He want me to write it again. He want me write another words too. Practice makes perfect. I copy words good. Father is very happy with me. I like traning too. I like to run. I like to kik. I like to do my math. I like to play. I like a lot. I like to read. Father say I a good student. Student is a new spell word.

Leo-nard-o

Leonardo,

You are a very good student and a very good son. I am very proud of you. You try hard at everything you do. This is excellent. I want you to keep trying as hard as you can. I know you can do great things.  
I left a treat in your notebook to encourage you to keep working hard. I also wrote your spelling words for this week. Study them diligently, and you will get another special treat. I love you, my son!

Father Splinter

Kick

Won't

Don't

Stickers

Kick

Enough

Training

Peace

Better

Best

Rest

Nest

I want to write more. I am out of paper. I need to wait for more paper. This is sad. I can't write until we get more paper. Can't and Until are new spell words. I mean spelling words. I want to write more! I am sad! Goodbye note book. You are a good note book. But this is last page. You are done now. Good Bye.

Leo-nard-o


	7. Mikey's notebook-age six, book one

Between the fifth and sixth year, I noticed a huge jump for three of my pupils. I still am not sure how they made such remarkable progress in their reading, writing, and math. Maybe it had something to do with the rate of the mutagen, causing them to mature faster, mentally and physically? I do not know. About the forth, I will write more about him, in the margins of his books.

Also, when Mikey was six, he went through, what I dub, the ! or the exclamation Phase. It hadn't really died down yet, years later.

Mikey!  
6 years old. HAH!

YAY! I got a newer book. And I helped make it! YAY! I picked the colors. I helped. I did! Me! And my brothers. A little.

Mikey!

Hi! YOu rember me, right? I'm Mikey! I'm the funnest turtle here! Or anywhere! I got to write, like, five sentances or something. So, let's get writing! I am six. I have three brothers. All are older. I get away with stuff, cause I the littlest. I'm cute too. I like orange the bestest. Five done, and that was easy! Gotta go, bro!

Mikey!

Hello, you lucky reader you! Well, I would say that, if anyone actually read my stuff. Father does. Lucky Father! I let Donnie read it too. He gives me great ideas to write about. Raph don't ask nobody for no help and it hurts him, cause he is super boring! He don't write bout anything but what he can see. He copied the words from the dictonary! I peeked. Yawn. Leo ain't much better. He don't write-write no more. He copies. Like from a book. Daddy said get real. This ain't right. If I catch you at it again, I'll lay the smack on you! Well he did let Leo copy too, after all. Cause Leo said he copied to work on his handwriting. Father said okay. That is fine. But the copy stuff got to be on one side, and the real writing on the other. Wow! Glad I don't copy stuff. That would me I gotta read stuff. Writing is easier than reading!

Mikey!

I wrote lots yesterday, so I won't write today. I'll write a poem today!  
Green is good

Green is rad

I wear a hood

I am a lad

I am green

I have a shell

I am like a bean

Just don't tell

Mikey!

I will write what I see in class right now. I am at my desk. My writing book is in front of me. In the desk in front of me is Leo. He is real close to his book. He don't look up at all. Behind me is Raphie. He is pretty loud. He keeps grunting, and grumping, and throwing his pen around. Donnie is beside me. He is not writing at all. He is looking at another book. He wrote on the board already. He won't write in his book and show it. He still likes his thoughts to be secret. Why? I don't get it. I Love to share!

Father is walking around. He just looked at my book now. He just nodded. I am doing good. I like doing good!

Mikey!

I want to write about simething fun. Comics! You don't have to read good. The pictures tell the story. I got four comics. Can't read the titles, but I love love love them! Father found a new one. He gave it to me. It has a man wearing a sheet on it. Cool! Father wonders why I read so bad, but write so good. I don't know. I wierd like that.

Mikey!

I want to write a poem again. But it was harderer this time. I think its gotta match words or I like matching words that sound alike. It's like spelling. Im a good speller!

white stuff fall down fall down

white stuff fall from the clouds

it covers the town the town

and i dont know a word that matches with clouds but put it here!

I ate some white stuff white stuff

I like the white stuff on my head

don't like it then tuff tuff

and now I'm going to bed!

Hi peoples! I like writing. I like writing to you! Do you like reading my words? Of course you do, I'm Mikey! Everyone loves me! I'm laughing now. Raph wants to know who I am writing to and I said you peoples of course. He said there is nobody ther. I said if nobody is there, how can anyone be reading it? He hit me in the nose. I cried. But it don't hurt now. Raph is giving me wierd looks all day. Hee hee.

Mikey!

This is going to be my last. I wrote too much. But I know now that Father will give me a good grade. But it was not the grade. I forgot that. I liked thinking of stuff to say. Now I got to wait for the next time we have enough paper to make a book. Father said we can take a break from school. Yes! So bye people who read this, even though the people are all in my pretend. I will pretend you love what I write, and can't wait to read my next book!

Mikey!


	8. Raph's notebook, age six, book one

Rapheal's Journal

Year 6

We got paper again. I took an idee from Mikey. He wrote with his dictorary. I will too. But it takes so long to rite each word! Ferget it. I'll look for a better, faster way. Fa said we got to rite at lest 5 sentanses. Done.

Raph here again. I'm going to use the dictonary still. But I will lern 5 words a day too. So I dont write like a retard no more. I will write em down after I finish writing my sentances. I dont want to sound dumb. Dumb is bad. Let Mikey and Donnie be dumb. I won't be. We got math too. I dont like math. But dont hait it. Eh.

A-first letter in the english alphabet

aardvark-an African anteating mammal-why do I need this word?

ab, abs-away from; off-lame

aba-a fabric made of goat's or camel's hair; an Arab outer garment made of this fabric.

abaca-a Philippine palm; its fiber, used to make hemp-what is hemp?

hemp-any of various fibrous shrubs, used for cordage, fabrics and narcotic drugs-we can use this to make rope!

I dont like this. boring. nevernind. but the aardvard and abaca and hemp was cooler. cause they real stuff.

I need to write more. But I pick my words now. the other way was dumb. I won't do it no more. Learned something. ' goes with words that are two that became one. Dumb but eh. simple words first. Hard words later.

Dog, Cat, rat, bat, sat, log, fog, smog, bog, bug, rug, tug, lug

I know these words now! I smart.

I gotta write. Don't want to write. writing is dumb. If I write I'm dumb. If I don't write I'll be dumb. Ugg, dumb either way. I wanna kick something.  
I looked up every word on the dictonary to make sure I spelled it write. all but Dictionary. Don't want to go back and write it again the first time.

write, bright, night, light, sight, right

I don't want to write. Talking is better.

Got in trouble for not writing. I hate time outs. I hate spanks. Fa reads this, so I won't say I hate Fa. I hate school.

hate late gate fate rate state

We have no paper. Now we got more. Fa makes it now. I help. We get grass and rags and things and mash it togeter. Kind of cool. I like getting the rags. I got to keep a red one. It was clean. It's mine.

paper pen pencil chalk talk walk stalk balk ben ten

Guess what? I know a lot of words now. Writing not all stupid after all. I think I like spelling. But thinking of stuff to write is boring. nothing happens. I write the same thing. Boring.

Splinter Leonardo Raphael Donatello Michelangelo

This is my last page. Good. No more writing. At least until Fa finishes making our new writing books. I don't care. As long as we can write something funner than the same old boring stuff we got to do here. Nothing happens. Wake up. Brush teeth. Wash face. Eat worms. train. Do our school. read a book. Play with my bros. eat worms. Sometimes eat something else. go to bed. Wake up. Boring!

I dont want to do any spelling words on the last day of school Fa said we can have a break from school now. Good!


	9. Donnie's public notebook-age six

(A note on a small homemade notebook)

I thought this was the only notebook Donnie had during their sixth year before we, well, had a better store of paper and supplies for a long while. that was before I found his secret notebook a few years ago. Nevertheless, I am very proud that the timid boy agreed to try to fight off his shyness, and this was the first time I had a chance to see just how precoucious he really was.

Splinter

We all got our new notebooks today. I promised to read what I write from now on. I will keep that promise. But I'm scared. I don't like to read out loud. And I don't like to share my thoughts. But I love all of you. And I will face my fear.

Donnie

Today was quiet. I worked on some math problems, read a few pages of Little Women, and wrote a little. I'm writing again now. I don't like our lunch, but it's nobody's fault that we can't have better. Hunger is worse than worms.

Donnie

We got a list of spelling words today. I learned mine. All but Special...wait, no. Learned it too.

Donnie

We got to write about our favorate book. Great, I need to re-learn favorite. Ha, Got it the second time. I wish I didn't write in ink now. Favorite, not favorate. Got it. Anyway. My favorite book is Little Women, by Louisa May Alcott. It is my favorite book, because it is really thick, and has all the pages and some neat pictures. There is a lot of girly stuff, and that's stupid. But there is a boy too, and he is cool. He is smart and goes to coledge, and plays music and is a good friend. He also fell in love, which was gross, but then he goes to europe. I wish I can go to school like Laurie and Amy. I wish I can go ice scating like Jo, and write plays and stories, and be strong and brave. I wish I can draw like Amy, and have lots of friends. I wish I can be a good big brother like Meg is a good big sister, even though I only have one little brother. I wish I was kind like Beth and can play music and garden and learn to do things for the family so we can do better. Most of all, I wish we had a mother as well as a father, because everyone seems to have one. Marmee is my favorite character, because she is wise and loving and seems to make everyone around her love her. We have a great Father and I love him. And he is almost as Good as Marmee. But I sometimes wonder What would having a mother be like.

Leo is Meg, because they are the oldest, and are always telling people what to do. Jo is Rah because both have tempers and are real loud and a lot of energy. Amy and Mikey are the same because they are the youngest and are funny and creative and can be brats sometimes.  
Does that mean I'm Beth? I hope not, I don't want to die. Though it would be nice to be loved by everyone like she is. And I think she would have a mathatical mind. Music people are often math people. I read that in the bio book.

This is really long, and I want to stop.

Goodbye

Donnie

That last report was too long. Is it called a report? I like writing reports, but it's not very organized, is it? Just write how we feel about something? That don't sound very, um, what is that word? Consin...Comprihinsive..comprentan...never mind. But now I got only this page, and it is not enough. Everyone else got at least two pages left. Well, at least when my notebook is full, I don't have to read out loud no more.

Donnie

Father found a new book. I love it! Love love love love it! We are going to make paper! I read half of it already, and looked at all the pictures! I think I can make a frame to hold the mash when it is in the frame drying. It looks like a picture frame with Mash. er, like a wire fence, only real small, fitting in a wooden frame, with more above and below. I already made ink out of ash and out of coffee grinds! Now we can make pens out of wood Father carves them, and Leo sands the wood and all.

I ran out of space, so goodbye notebook. I don't know if I like you or not because you were not a private notebook. But I guess a read out loud one works. Somewhat. But I really hate reading out loud.

Donnie


	10. Donnie's private notebook-age six

(A note stapled to a battered three-ring binder that was taped and worked over with tread to keep together)

This is another book from my quietest of sons. I believe it was the next one, though I am surprised at it. It was a full three subject notebook. I am surprised that Donatello didn't bring it to be shared, as it had a great deal of paper, and would have most assuredly kept the four of them writing for much longer that year. But I believe I now understand what then would have been great selfishness. I remember well the time he and I had that talk, that He wrote about in the earlier book. He wanted a book to write his most secret thoughts. Perhaps, just perhaps, finding the notebook proved too much temptation. It would also explain why all the pens I had stashed away kept vanishing that year…

I am bad. I am a very bad boy. But I found it. I wanna keep it. I found a notebook all by myself! It was very thick and full of lots of paper! The paper was wet, and spotty. I snuck it in my bag, that I like to carry around, in the secret pocket. I never shown anyone the secret pocket, not even Daddy. When we got home, I went to my secret room, and took the notebook out carefully. Some of the pages already tored out. I gave them to Mikey when they were dried enough. I felt really bad by then for keeping the notebook, and this made me feel better. Because Mikey likes paper even more than me. He draws and the drawings are always good. So I felt good over my investerment.

The notebook is dry now, and I can write in it without tearing it. Don't ask me how I know that now. I don't want to say.

Now I found a place for it. It is in the storage room, in the back. There is a box there nobody goes to. I can hide it inside the box. I want to be a good boy, and share. But I have to share everything I have. Why is it bad to have something just for me? I think sharing toys is right. We don't have many. Sharing food is right, we always are hungry. I think sharing blankets is right, everyone is warmest that way. But I need someone to talk to! I will talk my thoughts to you, notebook. YOu wont tell me not to be a pain, like Raph, or not to be a tattletale knowitall, Like Leo, or tell me I make his head hurt, like Mikey. Even Daddy says go away, I'm busy. I don't like that. So I go away and be by myself. Then Everyone asks why I'm so quiet. I can't win. People are confusing lots of times.

I just counted the pages. It has more than I can count! And I can count to 200. I know I can count more, but I lost where I was afterwards. Countings not that big a deal anyway. I feel silly just writing to you and you just being a thing. It makes you not a friend. I want you as a great friend. Someone I can tell everything to. So I'm going to name you, and only I and you will know it. I don't know any names yet, but when I get one, I'll let you know.

I got a good name! I was looking through a big book of science, and found it. You will be Newton. He found out about lots of stuff. like gravity Gravity is what makes us fall and keeps us all from flying off the earth, while it spins on its axcess that is not really a stick poking through the middle of the earth. If there was one, it would be a really big stick. About a hundred miles thick, and many of a thousand miles long! Oh, and it will to resist heat, because the middle of the earth is full of hot stuff. The more in the middle it is, the hotter it is. Untill it ended up being really hot gasses. If you managed to get there, I bet you will burn up before you knew you were in a really hot place!

Anyway, you are my best friend who is not a brother, Newton. And I will tell you everything I know and everything that goes on around me and everything.

I got to go train. Bye for now.

Hello Newton,

Today we are all six years old. Nobody else has a notebook but me, but they don't seem to want to write. Well Mikey wants to draw. But he seems to not mind if he can't, so long as he can make something, and cook a lot. Daddy did find us all coloring books. I gave mine to Mikey. I felt mean to take one, after keeping my notebook to myself. Besides, coloring is only kind of fun now. I rather read.

Newton,

I just read a book on plants. It was very interesting! It can make sunshine into energy! I wish we could. Then we won't have to eat nasty things like worms. We would just live on sunshine. Which would be great, because, you know, it's free and all. They don't have the same kind of cells as we do either. They god square cells. We have squishy sells. The book said so. That's why plants are more rigider.

Newton,

Father made us write and read about our favorate book. I wrote about Little Women, and it was the longest I wrote and read out loud ever. I don't know if I liked it. Father got really misty-eyed for some reason and Raph threatened to pound me if I ever compared him to a girl ever again. I believe he would. But I don't know why he was so mad. Jo is really cool. She is a writer and wants to be a boy and is not very girly at all. I tried to explain it, but all he hears is she is a girl. Grrr...He is so thick headed sometimes!

But I do really like the book, not because it's a girl's book but it's so much like us. Other than all of the characters in the family are girls and we are all boys. So it's like, flipped. But they act a lot like us, and they get to live out in the world. They get to do all kinds of stuff that I can't. I really do want to go to school for real, and make friends, and play music and get a job and chop wood and everything! But I got to stay down here, away frome verybody because we are monsters.

Newton,

Father found a book today that might make it possible to give everyone a notebook too! Yay. I don't have to feel mean no more. And Mikey can have a new book to draw in and be happy with too. I think, even though he and I are as different as night and day, that he needs a place to be by himself too. I think he needs it to spend time to be creative and get his thoughts in order. I need it to find a place to keep my thoughts before a whole bunch of new thoughts croud them out.

I'm going to go back to help with mashing up the stuff to make paper now. I want to read the new book. Father said that it is full of things to make! YAY! He said he don't understand some of it. But it shows how to make candles, and paper, and sew and all kinds of stuff.

I can't wait.

Newton,

We have some paper in the making on the rack, in the water now. I think all the soaking helps make it into mush, and that helps it stop being bits of plants and rags and strats making it into paper. Neat, huh? Now we are on a mission to find anything that can be made into candles. Good news is, Dad already found a can of crisco fat. He put a rag through it's contents and now it's a candle.

Newton,

Today, I want to change your name. I been reading my history book. And I think I like Franklin better than Newton. It's a cooler name. And he did stuff I like to do better than sit under a tree and get hit in the head with an apple. Even if Newton did discover how gravaty worked because he got hit in the head with an apple. It seems like sloppy research to me.

Franklin build things that are practical. I want to do that too. I took apart the toast box yesterday. Father was very mad, because it worked. But I needed to know how it looked on the inside. I don't know why. But I needed to know! Besides, I bet Franklin would have done so too. If he had a toast box.

Franklin also invented electricity. I want to learn more about that. And how it works. If I can figure out how electricity works then I can figure out how we can have lots of power and not a little bit for the heater and toast box only. Well now its only the heater now. I need to make up for that.

Franklin,

Mikey painted a picture on a piece of cardboard today, with some paint Father and Leo found yesterday at the junkyard. It was of all of us. He only used red, yellow and orange. But that was because those were the only colors they found. Raph was red. Leo was yellow. Mikey and Me was orange. And father was some kind of orange-brownish color. And we were in this bright yellow place that he made by painting a large circle around everyone. Father hung it up on the wall that he puts all our art pictures on. Mikey has the most pictures. But Raph and Leo has some too. I have one. But I don't like my drawings and I tear them up. Father don't like that because it's a waste of paper. I agree. But I don't like my drawing. They don't look like what I have in my head.

Leo helped Father make candles. We have lots again. We make them out of crisco, and we make them out of wax. And we make them out of pelted crayons even, which is also wax. Ooops I meant melted, not pelted. Sometimes when we find a lot of oil, we make lamps instead. We fill glass jars of them and in either case we have a cotton string that he calls a wick. That's how we got light.

Raph did a hundered push-ups. I know because I counted. I'm the very best counter. And even I couldn't believe he did so many. Raph is strong. He can pick me up. He was bragging about it all the rest of the day.

I helped Mikey with his painting. I counted push-ups for Raph. I helped make candles by cutting wicks. So I didn't have any time to do anything for myself, till now. And Now I wrote about today, and now I'm done.


	11. Leo's Journal-age six, book one

Leonardo

age 6

I got a new book to take the place of my first book. I am glad. I was practicing spelling all the time we couldn't write. I know lots and lots of words now. Maybe more than any of my brothers. Maybe.

Donnie is too nervious to spell out loud. He don't show his book to anyone. He does good on his worksheets. But he is not the best. He is always staring ahead. I think he's either really slow or really bored. I know what being bored feels like. I try to help him. But he don't seem to want help. He just want to be alone all the time.

Mikey don't spell good. But he always comes up with something to write about. He is fun. He is not smart. But fun. He draws the best too.

Raph don't even try. He wants to be bad. He complains all the time. I hate it. But he learns the fastest in training. He is almost as good as me at katas. He is also strong. He helps Father with moving things all the time.

I think school can be fun. There is a lot I like. Writing is hard. I don't know what to write about. But I like writing about my family. Family is everything. I like Math. It is clean. But hard. I like history. I want to be like George Washinton. He created america. I just want to keep my teeth. I like reading a lot. It is fun. I am good at it. Father says so all the time. I like to draw. I am not as good as Mikey. But I like it. I really like katas and training. I am good at moving my body. I can do them. The hard ones, I practice over and over, and get it right sooner or later. I like to sit and stare at a candle. Father calls it med-it-at-ion. I call it napping sitting up.

Leo

Writing time. I don't want to today. I know after writing that I like writing, it is wierd that I would write that I don't want to. But I hit my hand in practice. It really hurts. But I didn't want to tell. Um, why did I write this if I don't want Father to see?

Guess I have to hide this somehow. Oww. Hurts.

The above been covered with white paper, and taped in place. Thankfully, my young son forgot that it's very easy to see through white and read black marker. His hand's been fixed.

Master Splinter.

Leo again. I have to not write much. But I can write again. I'm using my other hand. I don't like it. Sloppy. Father said I write like a much older student. Now it's little kid stuff again. I don't like sloppy.

Leo

Hi. Feels like my hand is new. I bet tiny elves came and fixed my hand. I wonder what Mikey would think of that idea. Have to ask him. That was five sentences. I want to get back to my book. We found one. It's not missing a single page! And it's something called Space Rangers. I can't wait to see what happens next!

Leo

I finished half of the had to stop for school and training. I want to keep reading. I have to keep stopping. Stupid sleep. Stupid school. Training is not bad. I was pretending I am the leader of the space rangers. He is great! Lunch is not stupid. We get to have pasta in a can! I like pasta in a can!

Leo

Today is very boring. I hate boring day. I finished my book. I can't even read. The book is done. It's too soon to read again. I let Mikey try to read. He didn't finish the first chapter. He threw the book against a wall. Then he ran away crying. How can he write and not read? That was the high point of the day. Yes, today was that bad. Raph kept trying to pick a fight with me. He was so bored his insults and shoves don't do much. I ignored him. Donnie was very quiet. He got the book. He read it all today. He is slow. Father said so. But he reads so fast. Does he read? Is he smarter than we think? He has good ideas. He is curious. I don't know. I think we are wrong.

I want something fun to happen!

Dear Santa,

I have been very good. I do my chores. I do my lessions. I practice hard. This is what I want for Christmas.

A tree so we can see it, and decorate it. So we can have christmas too.

Cookies. Lots and lots of cookies.

Enough food to eat. I don't want to eat worms on christmas, please.

A book with few stains and all the pages still there. I would like a fun one, if it's possible.

Crayons for Mikey. Lots of bright crayons. And paper to draw on.

A bike or something Raph can be active with. Then he won't shove me.

A book for Donnie. One with lots of facts. I think he would like that. Or a really thick pretend book. That way he will stop reading that girly little women.

For Father, I don't know. Get him something that will make him happy.

That is all I want. Oh, and a sword! A really good sword!

Love, Leo

I am a green turtle.

I am Green.

I have a shell.

The shell is very hard.

It keeps me safe.

I am a turtle.

I am a human.

I have fingers and toes.

I have a snout.  
I live in tunnels made of stone.

I have three brothers and one father.

My Father is furry.

I love my family.

This is a poem I wrote. I don't know what a poem is. But Mikey wrote one, and it looks like this, only the words don't sound right somehow. I don't think I can write a poem.

Leo

I am learning to write fancy. Father calls it, um, calligrapi? I can't spell it. I like how the letters curve and twist. It looks pretty. We don't got many pretty things, and I can't draw good. But I like that I can make pretty letters a lot!

Father tried showing Mikey and Raph. Raph complained that it was stupid and wouldn't pay any attention. Father said he didn't have to learn, but he hadta be respectful. But Raph will never be respectful. He's too meanie.

Mikey seemed to like it, and did some of the letters even better than me. Then he seemed to get bored and was caught drawing on his arm. Dumb Mikey. I wish he would stop acting dumb all the time.

Father didn't even bother with showing Donnie. Donnie don't care. I wish Donnie would care more about learning. But he been really mean lately, and wouldn't talk to anyone. He wouldn't play either. He just sits at his desk, and goes to training, and picks at his food, and not talk to nobody. He's boring.

I'm the only good son.

Leo

I have to write a poligy for being mean, and writing mean things yesterday. I'm sorry for calling Raphie a meanie, for calling Mikey dumb and Donnie boring. I won't do it ever again. I did my flips too already. Because I want to be a good son. I hope this is enough.

Leo

Father, Donnie and me helped Father make paper today. We made lots. Donnie added some more screen things that hold all the mush together so that it becomes paper. He also helped Father gather grass and leaves. I gathered rags. we tore everything up into tinny tiny bits. and mixed it all into mush and let it soak.

Then I put the mush on the mesh wire frames all by myself. Donnie mashed up ashes from the fireplace to make our ink for the next week. We have a covered stove because sewers are often gassy. It would be bad.

The paper would be ready in a few weeks? Then we make more. I like being such a big helper!

Leo

We are going to make our own books when the paper is ready! Father found some cardboard. We will use them as covers. And we will thread them with yarn, and tie them up. And they will be ours forever! We can get a hunred pages! I can write forever! But now, this book's nearly done. I wrote too much again. Father says my handwriting is lots better than it was when we started this book. That made me happy. I wanted to write tiny letters. Donnie can already do that. He don't like school much, I think but he has the bestest handwriting of us. And he is great with making stuff. He made a desk for school for Father! I just wish he would talk more.

Mikey has the best ideas. He is the best drawer and painter, and cutter. He runs the fastest, and has the best jokes. He makes me laugh.

Rah is my best friend. He likes exploring with me. He likes cars like me. he and I like rice, algea and worms. We both like cake. Well, we all like cake. Raph and I like restling. We like playing war. We like king of the mountain.

Father is the best. He likes cheese, and so do I. He likes red, and quiet and sitting on a rug for a long time.

Goodbyebye book 2. I liked writing in you but now you are all filled up. I hope I wrote good words for you to think over and not be bored in the big box. Goodbye book.

Leo


	12. Another note from Splinter

This was a painful section of your journals, my sons. It was the first time illness had touched your young lives that you were able to remember, and let me know how you were processing what was going on around you. I am both gratified and humbled that you had kept writing and managed to work through your emotions during those hard day.

Leonardo, you were always a very serious boy. Too serious. Sometimes I feel I failed you when I didn't let you have more of a real childhood. But I am afraid I leaned much too hard on your steady nature and eagerness to help. I was the only parent with four little children, and it was a big help when you acted far beyond your years at times of stress. Thank you

Raphael. My fire. My sweet, loving boy. Don't ever feel that you did nothing for your brothers. You were and are protective, and giving to a fault. It took the journals I read to really see again the sweet, strong-willed young man you were. You would have given your shell if it would have helped one of your brothers. You worked hard to help with the family. Yes, you also caused friction. But I am more surprised that the tantrums happened as seldom as they did, considering how we were forced to live.

Donatello. I am sorry I couldn't protect you more from the illnesses you had. To live where we did was hard enough, but it was hardest on you. I wish, oh how I wish, I could have had you somewhere safe. Somewhere where you would have recieved care and attention. But that is not for the likes of us. I am so glad you are still with us!

Michelangelo. The sunshine of the house. We would have not made it without your bubbly personality. Thank you for making light in the dark times of our life. I never seen, nor never will see you as unnecessary or less important as your other brothers. You kept us fighting with your smiles, your kindness and soft heart made others around you happier and gentler. And your nurturing helped your brothers and me feel loved.

I am glad this season of our life is over. I am even more glad that we have a record of this time and many of the other hard times. So many of them helped bind us together tighter than before. Now, I know not to fear after I pass on. I know that you will never desert each other. That you will always protect and be there for each other. Even if you move away from each other. Remember, family is not how closely you are physically. It is how closely your spirits dwell, even when you are apart from each other. It is how often you think of each other that matters.


	13. Mikey's notebook-age six, book two-sick!

I wrote a lot in my new awsesome notebook! Now I can write some more! I drew a picture of me! Then I drew a picture of Me again! Then I drew a picture of Donnie on the couch. It was not good cause never drew anyone lying down. Like how the blanket looks. Then I stopped drawing cause it's wasting paper. But I got lots! But I want to keep lots for a long time! I want to write too! I did draw a little picture of Leo with a happy face, surrounded my stacks of paper. I think that says everything! Yay! Paper!

MIKEY!

Donnie is sick. He is hot and he is burning up too. I don't see any fire, but Father said he is burning up. So I guess it's invisible fire. Wierd.

His cut is all kinds of colors and smells really really really bad. We live in a sewar so if we say some thing stinks. It really realllllly stinks! But Father said he will be well soon, and I beleve him!

Mikey!

Donnie's sicker! I thought he was getting better! Daddy don't want me ta but I'm staying with Donnie till he gets more better!

And I'm going to stay in the same bed too! Oh! Wait a mo!

Ah, better. Got my teddy. Donnie will feel better with teddy near by, I know!

Raphie snuck in yesterday. Now both of us are in the bed with Donnie. Donnie's really hotter. And he kicks a lot. He talks to the air too. I talk to my teddy. Maybe it's the same thing?

Mikey

Yesterday was bad! Daddy burned Donnie's foot! Why? He said it would make him feel better. But Donnie yelled. How does that make him feel better? Raph held his leg down. I cuddled Don, and dried his eyes. He screamed and screamed, and cried. And I cried too. Sometimes the only way to make people feel better is to cry with them.

M

I fell asleeps and when I woke up I was in our normal bed. I was sad. But Daddy won't let me back in the room right now. He said that Donnie needs sleep and to be alone. Why? I feel badder when I'm alone, not better.

M

Raphie and I played all morning. We played tag. Then we wrestled. Then we waited for Daddy at the door. They we made a fort. Then Leo joined us and we made a bigger fort. then we went to see if Daddy would start lunch soon. Then Raphie and Leo went to make lunch. But they couln't turn the hotplate on! I laughed. Then Raphie said he would pound me. I hid in the closet. And wrote all about it here. After crying. But I ain't a crybaby! My eyes are just full of water!

M


	14. Raph's notebook, age six, Sick as a dog

I do not know how I have found so many of these little books I made for my sons, I know they had to have a steady supply of supplies to learn the basics. This year, because of a book I had found, shown a remarkable jump in three of my son's intellectual growth. I am glad to be able to have the opportunity to read what Raphael wrote when he was so young. He was already shown to be blunt, a turtle of few words. But he also was a happy little boy, in those days, as long as he was moving around, or engaged in active play.

Got another book. Stinker. It's in red. Donnie tied it up for me. With the lined paper. He is a nice brother, knows I write better with lines. I drew them on before. Now we got lots with lines already on the paper. I did not know it came that way. We got lots of paper at the dump. Who throws away paper? Dumb people. Good for us though.

Raph

I wrote again. Donnie woke me up by kicking me. He feels hot. I moved to the other side of the bed. I hate sharing beds.

Kicked me again. Grr. But I'm scared too. He won't wake up. He's hoter. And his foot stinks.

Father got Donnie and he will take care of him now.

Donnie's foot had to be burned. I held his leg down. He screamed loud, and I cried. Fa said I was very brave. I an't brave. I cried. Brave boys don't cry.

Raph

Hey,

Raph again. Donnie's sick as a dog. I herd Fa say that to Leo, and don't know what it mean, but it sounds bad. Wonder how you can be a dog when your sick? Sick. hmm. I wanna kick the shell in of whatever baddie made sicks. It's bad evel Wepons.

Raph


	15. Donnies private journal 2, sickness

Franklin,

Hello Franklin.

Today, we found something wonderful! I'm going to sound like Mikey, if I start doing a bunch of those exclamation points, but right now, they really are needed to point out the specialness of the moment. When Father went to the special junkyard that schools and booksellers and the like use to get rid of things, he made a great discovery! When he hurried back, far too soon and empty-handed, he refused to tell us why and refused to answer our questions, but told us to gather as many packs and bags as we can and follow him.

What did we find there? Paper! Piles and piles of perfect paper! With only a little bit of damage to it! Father said this must have only just been delivered. How lucky!

Leo, Mikey and Raph spent all of today filling our lair with paper. And there was some decient books there too! I know because I had to do the sorting. I was so happy that on the way back from one of the trips, I started skipping. And, well, didn't see this metal on the ground. I cut up my foot kind of badly. It really really hurts, even now. But I'm going to try to be brave and busy, just like Daddy.

Daddy looks really worried. That makes me worry. But I kept my foot up, took the medicine without complaining, even though it tasted like sewer water. Then I started tying up sheets of papers to make copy books

Sorry if this is starting to sound a little fragmented...er, fermented? I forgot which word. But I dare to write only when I'm all alone. And I don't know how I'm going to hide my journal better if they look under my pillow. Thankfully, some of the paper came in three-subject and one subject notebooks with the swirlies. So I think I will just say I claimed one of them. Yeah, and it won't really be a lie, since I did find my notebook….just not today.

I feel a little funny. But I got twenty books tied up before I took a nap. I made sure that Raph got lined paper like he likes, and that Mikey got plank paper so he can draw and write. Leo's easy to make happy, when it comes to paper. He just wants it as clean as possible. So I looked for the least torn and soiled. He'll have at least two perfect books, in blue yarn and everything!


	16. Donnie's public notebook-age six part 2

This is my new notebook. I get to pick first cause I tied them up. Why do we have so many colors, but almost no purple yarn? How fair is that? I tied them because I cut my foot. The water hid the metal. I was skipping. All my weight on my foot. It hurts real bad. Father put cream on it, ankd kissed me tenderly.. Everyone is very kind to me, even Raph. And...I wonked hard even though I can't carry and fetch no more. I try to be happy over the paper, even though my foot hurts and I feel sick.

Donnie

I wrot a little today. I wrot it in hand. Im bored. The room is hot. I dont want the water. but gotta drink. why is the room spinny? I want to write in my secret joornal, but its so heavi. Wait, are any of the words spelt rite. I donno. So tired.

I keep thinking about how in little women, everyone else got to be the cool characters. And I'm left with Beth. I read about when she was sick today. and started crying. I don't wanna die!

the pen is very heavy. but i bored. Father. Love you.

They moved my notebook. I made them put it back. I cant writ much. but I like tring. ugg. spelling bad. foot hurts so bad. cant see too good. i really am sick, huh? how can you get sick from a cut? i don't understand

gotta write something. if I get dead, read to everyone, dadda.

Wait, did I just write dadda? big baby, donnie. baby!

tell Leo i sorry for all the times i called him an annoying bossy knowitall. hes nice, and i love him. he can have my books. if he wants em. tell raph im not sorry for calling him a meanie and a hothead, cause he is. he is! he is! but he is also fun and cool and a good big bruther. you can have my blanket and stuffed otter. cause tough turtles still need cuddles.

sorry for not riting good. i keep falling sleep and loosing my plase. I cant think on how the words are sposed to look, and i am writing very bad. like mikey bad bad. bad donnie. bad

Oh, right. Mikey. you are my favrate bruther. you make me smile. you color with me and let me read to you. we like the same jokes. i love you bests. you never tease me for not likeing to restle and pray rough all the time like leo and raph. you can have ny crayons and my secret notebook. if i die, not before. allso, you can have my bandanna if you wants it.

daddy, i loves you lots. i got the idea for this from little women. at wone point beth got sick. or was it amy? and amy or beth who was not sick wrote something she called a will if she got sick and died. i am sick i don want to die but if i do then i left a will too. funny name, will. why did they name it a will i would have named it frank because you got to tell the truth when you die or you go somewhere bad for lieing.


	17. Leo's Journal-age six, book two

Hello, new book. You are book number 3. I did not have to wait as long for you as book two. That is glad for me! I only waited a month. We got lots and lots of paper now! We make paper, and it is fun to make. And pretty. But we also found a whole bunch at the trash place. The dump. We made so many trips back and forth, my feet still hurt. Donnie had to stop in the middle cause he cut his foot on something. He had to stay home with it up, and started making books where he was on the couch.

Father looked worried. I don't know why.

But the first book Donnie tied up was with blue yard...for me! We always have bright yarn. I like the blue bits bestest.

Leo

I got to tell you something. I think we will need to read everything we write when school starts again. So I need to read this then too. Mikey, I'm sorry. You can make up fake words if you want. I was mean to fix it in a mean way. I mean to help but I didn't help. I was mean and and stuck up. Father said I have to poligize, and I will to you in your face and everything. But I want to say it to everyone to. So I won't ever forget that being mean is not the way to help people out. It's only me showing off.

Leo

Hello book again.

I got sad news.

Donnie is sick. He got a fever and his foot looks funny. All kinds of colors and it's running nasty yellow and green and yucky. He has to stay in bed. And Father had to take a hot piece of metal and put it against his foot. I never heard Donnie yell so loud!Then it got bound up and clean cloth. But he can't walk, and we take care of him.

Father looks very worried now. Why? Donnie's going to be better soon.

Leo

Donnie's not better. He got sicker yesterday. And even sicker today. He is so hot and he talks to people who are not there. I'm scared. What if he stays sick forever?

Leo

Donnie's sweating now. Father is wrapping him and lots of blankets...all we have are all have are covering him. Father said if he sweats a lot, the fever will break. Then he will be well. Raph told me he don't like it when we are sick. Cause he can't beat the sick up. He can't make Donnie well. I agree. I wish we can beat up the germs.

 **I help Father to make Donnie well. I took many tens of steps. I can count to hundred, but don't want to right now. Too busy with helping make Donnie better. I ran to get water. I ran to get soap. I ran to get towels. Then a book. Then another book. Both on plants. Then to get more water. The good news, Donnie stopped talking to the air and is asleep now. But Father is worried more. I wonder why. Sleep is good, right?**

I speant lots of time playing with Mikey and Raph. To help get our minds off things. We also put away all the new notebooks. Donnie worked real hard on the couch. He tied up like twenty notebooks or something. And some was in our colors like he meant them for us. Mine had super clean paper. Donnie is nice.

Leo


	18. Mikey's journal, age six

I gave my gift to Donnie today. He liked it. I'm happy!  
I think I will make another, for Daddy!

Mikey!

Donnie is getting gooder now. YAY! I stay in his room lots. We talk lots. And we play games. And color. I keep Donnie happier. I'm glad.

I even write in my notebook there, making notes like this one. See? Donnie says my writing is better and smaller. That makes me happy. Daddy agrees. GO ME!

Mikey!

Raphie is a snot sometimes. He always does bad stuff. Unlike me. The bestest boy in the, um, any where! Who da best. Yeah, me da best!

MIKEY!

Leo good too. He read to me and Donnie from a big book. Good book, lots of pitures. I aprove.

A water drips

drips drips down

sinking into the ground

It goes away

Another drips down

I watch with my eyes

Another drops down

The roof cries

This is a pome. I like it but I dont. I was sad when I wrote it. And saw the water drops from a pipe. I tried to write about it. But dont got good enopgh words yet. Years from now I will know millons of billons of words and write pomes gooder.

Mikey

Raphie got in trouble. He left the lair. He always gets in trouble But now he's in spanking land trouble. Stinker. Feel sorry for him. I got a pillow for him to sit on at dinner. Daddy looked like a thundercloud was over his head all day. I decided today was not a good prank day. I stayed with Donnie, and he read outloud to me, and I made him laugh with new jokes I made up.

MIKEY!

Raph is gooder today. He helped get stuff for Donnie. I asked if he coul get something for me too. And he got it! And smiled! I wish he was this nice all the time. Maye getting spanked makes you learn to be nicer? Or maybe Raphie got his head shaken? Donno, but hope it lasts forever!

Mikey!


	19. Raph's Notebook, age six, part three

I tried to make lunch. It ended badly. I could not reach the burner. Fa laughed and said hell do it. Good. We had noodles! Donnie feeling better and ate too. Good. No more mopes.

I feel bad about telling Mikey I was going to pound him. But he was a meanie! He laughed at me when I tried to cook on the hotpad….plat…..er…...whatever!

Leo and I went exploring in the sewa. We wanted to see how far we can go before one of us chickens out. Father don't know. He was with Donnie, And Mikey was coloring in the bedroom and we couldn't get him without Fa being suspisis. And the coolest thing happened! I went though this boarded area. Leo said we shouldn't but I did. And we found a crokidile there! I fought it! I was brave! But leo hit a spot on it, and it went to sleep. Leo's brave too. it was a tie. we got home, and Fa don't know. good.

Raph.

Oops. Forgot we got to read this! I didn't read that part. And fa still don't know. good.

Raph

Mikey been drawing a lot. Now we know why. Da goof's making a picture book! He said he wanted to give Donnie something ta do while he's still stuck in da bed. Nice Goof.

But now I feel bad! I need ta do something too. What?

Raph

Grrr….Mr. Perfict needed ta do someting too. He's gone and started reading to Donnie! whatta punk! I coulda done that! But nooooo, he gotta think of it firster. Now what?

Raph

I went to do something. I went out to find supplies. Now I can't sit down. Owwie.

Raph

Yeah, note ta self. Dont go out of the lair without Fa knowing where you are going. Er, no dont go out the lair period. just aint no good. Im writing standing up, if that's not a clue why ya dont do this, then ya thicker than Mikey.

Raph

Finally found something ta do for Don-san. It was easy too. I ran errands. If he needed something gotten I went and gotten it. He don't as fer much. Just as well, I got tired by bedtime. But Fa said I was a really good boy. He is letting me go on the next scroudge run. YES! Heh, starting to see why Mikey keeps putting big letters and shouting signs all over his notes. Kinda fun!

Raph

Ha, Leo got a lecture. HA! Served the little prince right! Acting all specal an all. Stuck up shellback.

Raph


	20. Donnie's public notebook-age six part 3

I'm feeling betther. Good, huh? I read over some of what I wrote, when I was sick. Wow, Looked like a little kid wrote it. But, really, how can a cut make someone so sick? I want to understand how that happens. Do we have any books about that? What do I look for? Why did Father put a hot poker to my foot and burn it? What does burning do to a cut? How do you fix up a cut anyway? I got a lot of reading to do, so athat nobody else gets sick like I did from a cut. Ugg, tired again. going to stop now.

Donnie

Read some of the book again. The craft one. We still are making paper. Father said it is a good skill to have. Making things. I think I can learn to sew that bag in the book, if I try.

Donnie

This is a poem, I think

It's comes and goes, like a blink

I sit here and try to think

then quicker than a wink

an idea begans to sink

but then it sinks away

leaving me in dismay

why oh did it not stay

this is just not my day

I tried to write a poem, like Jo. But it is bad. I don't like it. At all. But then again, I'm only six.

Donnie

Father got me some cloth to learn to sew with. I practiced a little. It looks very bad though. But it might still be a nice bookmark. And I made it. So that is neat.

Raph did something pretty dumb. But he did it with the best of reasons. I hope Father would show some mercy. He went out into the sewer. And got one of the worst spankings I ever heard. But later he gave me something he found out in the sewer. It was a book. I know he shouldn't have disobeyed Father. But that was so sweet that he wanted to make me feel better. I was smiling even though the book was really waterlogged, and smelled of sewer. It was the thought that counted.

Donnie


	21. Donnie's Private Journal, age six, part3

Franklin.

I was sick a long time. I don't know what happened. But Father said I can't leave the bed until my foot heals, and I stop having fevers. When did I get a fever? But he never found my notebook. So I guess it could have been worse, whatever happened.

I just wish Father would sleep some. He looks tired. I'm tired right now. Good night.

Franklin.

I am glad to be able to write in my real journal now. I still get really tired really fast, but at least I lift my big notebook again. And I can hide it again when I hear someone coming over. Father doesn't leave the room much but when he does it's for a long time. Because He is out to get stuff so we can live to see another day.

Mikey gave me a book he made, all on his own. It was a comic book of us. He called it the Little Ninja Turtles. I think it's great. Especially the story part, because he hates reading so much and don't have a large stock of stories to bring up in compos...compas…..composomething. I know it's a long word that means writing, but I can't remember how to spell it. Oh well, another jorum into the dictonary we go. But Mikey made a good book, and it's full of stuff we do in real life, but he also put stuff in with mosters and ghosts and stuff. Very creative!

Leo and Raph are being a pain, but not to me for once. Just to each other. When they visit they try to act like everything is a happy-happy, but I know it's an act. What are they mad about now?

I like having all this time to write, and think. But being in bed is stinky. Stinky like a sewer. I never noticed just how stinky this place can be! I feel sick all the time, and nothing looks like it's tasty anymore, and I just want to sleep and be alone. I don't want to make Father worry, but I just can't eat. Everything bugs me and annoys me. I feel like I have a constant itch and can't scratch. I feel like something is allways annoying me. Why? Is it cause I'm still sick? Or am I just bored? Or am I thinking too much?

Franklin,

I won't copy what I wrote in my school journal. A lot of it made no real sense. I don't know why I tried to write when I was sick. Must have been a little loopy. Gee wiz, how does that happen. I wrote some questions in my last entry. I will study it. But I want to study so much more. I want to learn all about being sick and not sick, about what causes them, and what cures em, and eeverything! Father is the only doctor we have. We can't get a Dr. Banks like in Little Women. So he has to do it and it's not fair! He can't be everything for us! It's not fair. Even Marmee had help and Father is ten times better than Marmee! And he should have even more help. And awards for being the best ninja ever and the best Dad and he feeds us and takes care of us. Sometimes he goes hungry. He don't know I know it, but I do. And it's not fair! It's not! So, I'm going to learn to be a doctor, so when I get big I can go help monsters like us and keep them from getting sick too.

Also I don't think monster means the same as what humans thinks it means. They think its bad guys that want to hurt people. But they think we are monsters. I'm just a kid. My brothers are just kids. Who would be scared of a kid? Well, other than Raph. He can be a little scary. But he don't wanna be mean and eat people, unless we only had worms for a week straight. I guess. I think Monsters are people who look different. Some are mean and bad, and some are good and kind, and some are in-between. Just like humans. And I will be a doctor for monsters, and heal the good ones and heal the bad ones if they promise not to be bad no more. And help the inbetweeners become more good. And help humans if they don't get scared of me. And most of all help my family so they won't be sick too.

Hi, Franklin.

I tried to write a poem, even though that kind of thing is really Mikey's thing.

Being in bed is no fun

Time drags so slowly

Even when you want to run

You stay in bed so lowly

Reading is fine

But I'm just done

I can't think of a line

and this poem too is done.

It's really bad. I have a hard time thinking of words to rime. Is that the right spelling? Rime? Oh well. I'm going to sleep.

Donnie

I read a lot today. I also walked a little. I mean a little more than just to the bathroom and back. Father said it will help me recover faster. That's good. I'm sick of being sick. Heh, reading what I just wrote made me laugh out loud. I wonder if I can shorten it. LOL? No, that is so dumb sounding, it'll never catch on.

Anyway, I walked to the kitchen and back. Even though it made my foot hurt up again, I was pleased with myself. I also been reading a lot. I re-read the part in Little Women where Beth was sick. Somehow, I understand the scene better than I did before. Funny, huh? Not ha ha funny, the hmm, that's interesting kind of funny. Huh. Didn't I write something like that before? Well, I don't want to go look. I also looked through our school reading book again. Inever wanted to say anything to Father, but most of the stories are pretty boring. Most of the time, there is only a few lines of words per page! Like a baby book! But I don like the poem in it about saying good night to the moon and everything. And I also like the one about winkin, blinkin and nod. I thought it was a clever thing that the three turned out to be all one kid's face. And the boat was the bed he slept in. Didn't see that coming the first time I read it. So I like to re-read it. And read it to Mikey, who likes it when I read poetry stuff to him.

I did some schoolwork too. The boring kind, not the kind I like. Father wanted me to practice my handwritng, and do some sums. I like math, but not adding and subraction. That's pretty boring. thought the longer ones are better at least. The more numbers in the lines, the harder it is to keep track of. Father don't seem to realize I got addition. It's pretty simple, actually. I learned multible times tables to seven from songs we found. Mikey actually know all the songs too. I heard him singing them. Handwriting is pretty pointless, though I guess it's not a bad idea to be able to read what you wrote. Raph and Mikey need a lot more practice in that line. I just wish I can learn harder stuff. You understand me, don't you, Franklin?

Donnie, the bored.

tried to write a poem. It stinks. Here it is anyway.

Pain is not joy

But it is like it too

Pain takes over the mind

Just like Joy tends to do

Emotions tend to blast us

Reason runs away

From it's stunning blow

and quietly goes away.

See, stupid right? I am no poet. But I got bored, and this won't leave my brain till I wrote it down. I get that way sometimes. something gets in my head and won't leave. Even when it's dumb and pointless. I one time could not rest until I had the crayons lined up in a perfect circle. Then got mad at Raph for kicking them.

Another time, I couldn't rest till I put all the books on the book shelf in the living room from lightest color to darkest. That looked pretty. But then I realized that I had to put them alphabetically or they just wouldn't look right. And I did that. Then another day I had to put them in order by writer and not title. Good thing we don't have that many books. About twenty. Oh, wait. Twenty one. Forgot Raph's present. I wonder if Splinter will burn it later, though?

Donnie Donnie Donnie...I can't wait to get out of this bed! So Bored!


	22. Leo's Journal-age six, book 2 goodbad

Father laughed at our attempt to make lunch but made us say we would never try to touch the hotplate again. I agreed. Burns are bad. We had noodles. they are in a crinkly wrapper, and you pour hot water on them and they are food. Real good. Better than worms. But worms are good too.

Leo

Raph and I did something bad. I think. Well, yes, it was bad. Very bad. We left the lair without permission. It wasn't my fault! I was dared by Raph. He said I couldn't go as far as he could without getting scared and running home. I said I could but we can't leave the lair or we will get punished. Raph called me a baby and a jelly-belly and a spoil sport and all kinds of names. THen I told him he better get outta my face, because I'll show him I'm way braver than he is. So, yeah, we left the lair. And we kept going farther and farther and farther. Untill we got to this blocked off area. I told him not to go in, but whould he listen to me? Nooo! And thanks to him never listening to me in ever! I just HAD to go in and we found a huge alligator. It was even bigger tham Father! Well, Raph thought he was some big bad touch guy, and he had to attack him. He stinks. He really stinks. I just knew he wasn't paying any attention to the lessions. He was all Shut it, Leo. I got this Leo. Stay out of it Leo. Every single time I tried to help. Finally he was all. "well you try if ya think ya can do betta. And, not to brag, but of course I did better! I remember what Father said about pressure points. Duh. That handbag had a nice little nappie.

At least we got to go home afterwards. At least Father didn't find out. At least Raph is being nice and respectful to me. Let's see how long that lasts.

Leo

Mikey is a sweet little baby brother. Found out why he was drawing so much. He was making a gift for Donnie. A book of…..well, he called it a comic, but honestly it didn't look nearly as good as the ones we find with the shiny paper. But I guess Mikey did the best he could. Even if the words were crooked and the drawing a little less than desired. But he did something really nice for Donnie. And that counts for a lot.

Leo

Well, I have kept myself busy the last few days. Today, I helped Father by keeping an eye on Mikey and Raph, and helping him nurse Donnie. I ran to get what they needed, and was a big help. Father said so, and he never lies. I even read to Donnie. Donnie helped me with some of the big words. Donnie can read really really good! Is that what being slow means? It don't sound right. I think Donnie is fast, not slow. And we have some more books now, because Father went on a supply run since I was such a big help and kept an eye on everyone so well.

Leo

Well, Raph really stepped into it this time. He went out on his own, and Father found out. And to make it worser, he was found up on the surface! I never seen a spanking last so long. Glad it wasn't me. Wow. Just wow!

Leo

I am a bad boy. I am proud and a braggard and a lot of things. I been telling myself I am such a agood boy, and bragging. And I ain't. I mean I'm not. I don't want to write like Raph.

Father is right. We should be the last to say anything nice about ourself. Cause then it's bragging. And a ninja don't brag. I want to be a good ninja. I want to be the best ninja in the whole wide world. So, no more bragging.

Leo

Raph did real good today. He ran errands for Donnie all morning and when we were not training. I wanted to help, but Father said not to ruin it. Raph was real happy about it too. I guess he didn't like that we did nice things and he didn't want to copy us or something. Funny. I copied Mikey. Only instead of making a book, I read a few. Oh well.

Mikey said that he tried to write poems like in the reading books for school. That sounds silly to me. The poems read silly too. I did try to write one but it was so bad I threw it away. Anyway, I rather write about real stuff.

Leo


	23. Mikey's notebook, age six part 4

guess what! You won't guess. You wont guess in a badillion years! We get our own dictonaries Daddy said that since we used the old one good, that we earned em! I'm glad we foind a stack of em in the junkyard. It's like mutation day when we get books! I can't read em good but I can get read to. and finding words is easyer than reading words in a line I never read words I write. Just write what I feel. And hope it don't sound dumb or nuthing. See, Raph? writing five words ten times is easy!

MIKeY!

I know you are reading this. Hello? This is Mikey the bestest turtle that ever lived! I know you are reading this. Hey, what's that behind you?! It's big and green and glaring! Made you look. Made you jump. Made you think its Raphie. Didn't I? I'll pretend I did. I pretended you, after all. I pretended readers. I wonder what peoples would say if they read what I write? I would pretend more and say ya love it. Can I?

Donnie said I can, but what is the point. I said that if I pretended that opeople are reading it, I will want to write it more better. He smiled a little and said that was a good thinking. I got happy. I like good thinking.  
Donnie is lots beter but he gets tired fast. And likes to be quieter more than ever. He got a cough now. But so do Leo. It's cold now, and we put on every blanket we got to sleep. I pretend I'm a worm and burow round under it.

I got a lot of words today!

Mikey!

Raph's a meanie. He writes meanie things all the time. He pushed me in the water yesterday. Be sludgey brown water! The one that smelt really bad, and i think I ate something that almost made me thow up. Poopie Raphie eat the poopie next time. Great, now I grumpy. I dont want to write no more I want to draw. So there!

M

Donnie said he noticed I write Mikey when I'm happy, and M when I'm sad or grumpy. I never noticed. But maybe. I asked if he did that. He said no. Writing makes him feel better. I asked what he got to be grumpy or sad about, and he got real quiet. I sholdn't have asked, I gues.

Right now I ain't grumpy. I ain't sad but I don't want to write no more. I don't want to do anything. Just stay under the blanket.

M

I notice I wrote more than Leo and Raph. I don write as much as Donnie, though. But I write in short bits like Raph, and Leo and Donnie write in long bits. I think my thoughts come in short blurps, but come oftener than Raphie's. Leo thinks in long, slow blurps, and Donnie thinks in long, fast blurps. I like the word blurps. It's like blop and burp. Blurp!

Donnie thinks too much. Hey, know what would be funny? We all thinking that Donnie is slow. When all the time Leo is the slow one. Because of his long, slow blurps. But then again, long blurps mean more thinking compared to slow, short blurps. Ha, Raphie's Slow! Raphie's slow!

I love to write blurp!

MiKeY!

Snow falls today

Snow blows fast away

Snow lands on my tongue

and….I don't know what rymes with tongue

I like to pack the show

into a ball to go go go!

I like to hit Raphie on his shell

Why that happened? I won't tell!

MIceY

We got to go outside last night. It was snowing hard. We got to make turtle angels and turtle snowmen, and forts! Leo and Raphie were captains, then Donnie ran away. I followed, cause the others were getting too mean-bad-feirce in the snowballing. Donnie went to a pond that was all iced over. I sat down beside him on a log, and we talked about lots and lots. Donnie is still my best friend. Even if he does thinnk purple is a better color than orange.

MiKeY!

Once apon a time, in a land that was too far away to see, there was four brothers. One was a brave night, in shiny blue armor. He shined it every day, till it was blinding. And badies often could fight him because the glare blinded them before they even was a mean, daring fighter who was so strong, he can touch a boulder with one finger and it would break apart. He liked eating a lot. One was a magic person, and if anyone knows the name for that again, please let me know! He can write and read real good, and can make stuff apear with a wave of his hands. He don't fight too good, but sure can run fast. The last was the best! He was a clown! He wore all orange, and made people laugh and made them feel so good about the jokes he told that they didn't want to fight after laughing so hard. He and the fighter like eating contests. The night and the magic user liked playing chess with mystical pieces that gave energy to the players so they can play for days and dayses and not get tired. And they went all over the land, blinding people, and thumping people and fixing problems for people and making people feel batter that all the bad guys became sad taht they were bad and decided to be good. And everyone loved everyone, and there was happy times. And the four brothers became kings and rulled the land fairly and never got sick again. The end.

Mikey, the teller of awaesome stories!

Hello, aweasome audience of much coolness!

I'm your reporter, letting you know what is going on in our turtly sewer world!

First off, Leo and Raphie was given permission to run a mile long race to see who was fastest. I say it was shell to shell. Leo was the winner but only by a snout. The loser of this race is aready demading a redo. And the judge Daddy laid down the stick of justice! Oh, that's gotta hurt!

In other news, Donnie announced the trial testing of a new car he build in the last month. See, being sick is not ALL Bad? Wait, Donnie! How does it feel to build something with ya own hands?  
Donnie-No comment.

Come on readers want to know!

Donnie-what readers? It's just us down here. And we know what's going on.  
But that means we are readers, right? Sides, I'm pretending this is a news show and many tens of peope are watching it!

Donnie-Um, good luck with that….

That's Donnie folks! A turtle of few words!

So be on the alert for the test run of the new improve remot car. Should be great!

And here comes the winner of the race, Leo! Hey Leo, a few questions from the reporter people?  
Leo-...what reporter people?

Me, silly! I'm going to write about everything that happens today, for our many readers!

Leo-...you mean for class?

Well if your going to be picky about it….how does it feel about winning the race?

Leo-I'll admit, it feels pretty good! I'm glad to see I can go so fast. And agaist Raphie! He's super fast and strong!

Way to show good sportiness giving your opponent praise! He might not have been so nice.

Leo-well, we know he's a bit of a hot head. He'll calm down. Besides, he really is a good runner.

We all agree with that. He gets lotsa practice chaising me!

Leo-I wish you got to run, it would be interesting, since your really fast.

Not to mention good looking!

Leo-...what ever, I'm going to get a drink and wash up.

Good idea, winning comes with stinking!

I tried to get Raphie to talk to me, but I don't want a pen up my shell so I let it go.

This is your reporter, Mikey, signing off!

This is Mikey. I don't want to be silly today. I don't want to really write. But I gotta. Donnie tested his car today. And he got felled into the water. Leo got him out. I should be happy. But I keep thinking. If leo was not there, Donnie might be dead. He might have been killed dead. I asked what dead means. Father said that it means you are no longer alive. I guess it means you go to sleep and never wake up again. Donnie's my best friend. I want him to wake up again. He is okay. But I keep thinking. What if he felled in and Leo was not there to pull him out and he fell asleep in that water and never waked up? Then I would never be happy about anything again.

M.

Donnie gotta cough from falling into the cold water. Leo got a cough by going in after him. I am working on get better cards for both of them. Donnie threw a FIT! He was screaming and crying and kicking and everything! I'm surprised he didn't get a spanks. I would hate it if I just got outta bed only to be put back innit. But he's not sick-sick, only cold-sick. Snuffies and coughing and sweats. Botha them. I dont want it, but I want em to feel loved. I went from bed to bed. Leo said let him rest. He sleeps lots when he sick. Not often thankfully. But he laughed atsome of my jokes. And we played careds. Donnie keeps crying. He fell asleep at last. So I hunged with Leo and Raphie. I did lay down with Donnie a while, and he got quieter. Happier. Specially when I told him one of my more awesomerer stories. About the dragon who ate only poop.

Mikey

School is normally boring. Not today! Raphie said he ain't going to write no more, and nobody going ta make em. Bad move Raphie. Daddy got that fire in his eyeballs look. Raphie ain't stupider than I thought. He ran away. We couldn't find him. Daddy Looked everywhere. Nothing. Daddy was mad. Then he was sad. Then he was mad and sad. I was just sad. Did Raphie leave the lair? If he did, then he really is stupider. Daddy will tear his shell offa him from all the spankies!

Thin Leo went up with the pipes. With his coughies and every thing. Time passed, and I got bored waiting. I went to tell Donnie what was going on. When I came back. Leo was clibing down with Raphie following. I thought he was dead, but Daddy hugged him instead of laying the smack on him. I am neva going to understand Daddys. Or Brothas.


	24. Raph's notebook, age six, part four

I found out why it is a bad thing now that we got a big, thik notebook. NOw we are spected to use em. And not for making paper airplanes from. Well, Fa could have just said so before I made one. Geesh.

Now he spects us to write a word milinuin. Or minumate. Or something like that. Means we got to write this many words a day. Only way to get out of it is to brak both hands. Then I bet he will make us writ with the pen in our mouths! Is this fifty words yet? I think so,

Raph

I ain't going to count this. If I make the count fine. If not. I don't care. I gotta rant. We read what we wrote yesterday. All but Donnie. Because he can walk better but Fa wanted him lying down on the couch, and do his school work there. Mikey wrot some domb thing he called a pome. I think its cheatin. Then Leo, the perfect one, read a list a things we are not supposed ta do. AM I the only one that did the writing right? wierd. How is a pone and a list count as a riting sersise? Cheats. And I got it for coplaning? Well, I'm really going ta coplane now!

Raph

Dont complane today. Just. Don't. Do it.

I am sorry I got a bad tude.

I am sorry I tell the truth.

I am sorry I was rude to Leo even though he deserved it for shoving me and taking the last cookie. We got cookies and he had ta hog em! Did Donnie even get one?! I donno, but I bet not. Cause of mr. piggie.

Raph

Fine! I'll right something happy. I like green. It is living and I am green too. Green is good. There. Happy thinking fer today. um..I did real good in katas today. I learned to spell katas today. I like that word. Short and sweet Fa says. There, happy? I got nuthing else.

Raph

Fa said that everyone tried a pome, why don't I. Cause Pomes sound stupid? I don't like ryming stuff. even Green Eggs and Ham's dumb what's da point? He won't eat meat and eggs? What is he, an idiot? He got food! Eat it, ya moron! And Sam kept trying ta make em eat? I would have ate it after stupid boy turned it down the first time. More for me, I say. I hate being hungered.

Heh! I just did a book port! Donnie said I did. Well, who knew? Only he said the word is report. Geesh, knowitall.

Raph

We had worms and Algie today. I'm glad when we have it hot. And together. Just worms or just agie is not as good. and cold is not as good. But hot and together is almost as good as noodle day. Um...I got mothing else to write about. Done. Finished. No more in my head. Is that enough words? I hope so. If not, I'll now soon nuff

Raph

Um, I got to poligize to Mikey for dumping him in the brown poop water. He was making my ears bleed. I know we ain't got ears but whatever we got to hear with was bleeding. I didn't think. I hope you don't get sick, Mikey. I am sorry.

Now I gotta do some flips.

I like flips good thing. I get to do ten at a time. A lot of flips. I feel like a flea sometimes. Leo said fleas jump real high. He read it in a science book to Donnie. Donnie likes to read dumb stuff. But I like his animal book. Animals are real and not dumb. I like the pictures.

Raph

Its cold as acecube down here! We can scate on some of the water down here. That's fun. Not so fun to fall in. Leo came home today, with Donnie. Donnie falled in after his car. Leo went to get him. Fa gave everyone lectures. After he made em take baths. I dont know which was worse. That car is long gone. Donnie worked on it when he was sick. Didn't know he can do anything cool.

Raph

I don't want to write fifty words and nobody can make me!

Raph

Yesterdays reading didnt go over well. I think I never seen Fa so made. I ran away before he could spank me. I hid in the pipes. Dont pick the hot water one. it's hot.

I almost fell asleep up there. But Leo came up and told me to not be fraid. I said I ain't fraid. He asked why I hiding then. I said don't want another spanking. He said ten time worse if I don't get it over with. I guess he's right.

I went down to show I brave. Then Fa hugged me. Just when ya think ya know something. It confused me so much I decided to write bout it. Thats a lot of confused.

Raph


	25. Donnie's public notebook, age 6, part 4

I am so sick of being sick and in bed! When I get well, I won't even go to bed to sleep! I'll sleep standing up! I don't even want to lay down on the couch! Well, the couch is better than the bed, cause I can see what's going on, but still! I never, never, never, never want to be sick again! Ever.

Donnie, the miffed. Yes, I stole this from Mikey.

Father said that he was going to give us a minimum word count. I don't think I spelt that right. I don't mind. Fifty words is easy-peasy. So long as I don't have to read all of them out lout. So I guess I better just be resigned to the task given me. Even if I'm scared. Besides, I already decided that instead of fifty, I would write seventy-five or better. I'm so glad I'm learning to write numbers out in word form now. NObody else is that far in the math book. I wonder why? I like to jump ahead, but do what Father tells me to make him happy. Then I practice my multis on my own to make me happy. Paper is not a good idea to do on paper, I found out. It fills up to fast. Father let me keep this broken bit of chalkboard, and I got it on the wall in our bedroom. I write on it with chalk when it gets too small for the chalkboard in the classroom. And when I finished with one problem, I can erase it and start again. The last time we found some, um, sidewalk chalk. Father let me keep a whole stick for myself. Think of all the math I can do with that bad boy!

Donnie

I got out of bed today. Good day! But I don't want to sit in write! I want to move around! Been still far to long!

Donnie

Yesterday, I ran a race with Mikey, and lost. I got into a wrestling match with Raphie. And Lost. I went on a walk with Leo, and got lots. Isn't it great!

I need to write now, and I can't settle my brain down enough to focus. I'll write something about...but no, that's dumb. I know! I'll write what I see right now. Mikey is runnying races around the couch with himself. He kept yelling that he's winning. Duh. Leo is sitting on the couch, reading a book and giving Mikey dirty looks when Mikey gets too noisy.

Raphie is...I don't really know what Raphie is doing. He keeps running to the wall, only to jump at the last mihute and try to land his feet on the wall, then kick off and land on the floor, I think. But he never gets past landing on the wall. Then Gravity takes over and he lands on his shell. I'm impressed that he can get off his shell afterwards. That is a skill that turtles do not easily aqquire.

Donnie.

Today was a stinky, no good day. I lost my car! I been working on it for weeks! It ran real good too. But it drove off into a storm drain. I knew I could get it, but I wasn't focusing on my enviroment, like a true ninja. Guess I'm not really a good ninja. I got knocked into the water. It was freezing I couldn't swim out, and got pulled into one of those pool things, where I got stuck. All I knew was Leo was out there, and he would get me out. I knew He would make everything okay. He got me out. But I wish he could have gotten the car too. I worked on that thing forever!

D

NO more bed! No NO NONONONONONONONO!

I hate being sick. I hate the bed. I hate winter. I hate everything. And I really really hate WORMS AND ALGAE!

Now I don't know if I'm in bed because I'm sick, or because I'm in timeout. At least I can write. I counted the cracks in the ceiling. Forty-two. I counted the bricks on the walls that I can see, Four hundred, and fifty-seven. I counted the patchs on the cover. Ten. I counted my toes to make sure I have the right number. Yup. Fingers, check, Eyes, yup, two. I will count the spiderwebs next.

Donnie.

I was just pondering something. I learned ponder when I was reading the dictonary. It's not as hard for me to read out loud no more. I wonder why? I still rather keep most of my thoughts to myself. But it is nice to be listened to for once too.

Donnie.

I am coughing a lot, had been for a week. Ever since I lost my boat. I still wish I got it back. but maybe if I can get Raph to find some more wood like last time...I don't know. I just want to get out of the bed. I want to not drink icky tea. I want to stop coughing. I am glad this is not like last time, bad sick. But it is still not fair to get a cold in my chest after getting my foot cut up and all funky. But I finally learned what happened. It was an, um, let me look it ub again. at the cut on my foot got infected with blactirena and and got infected. and it led to septic shock. I think. I was kind of out of it. But Mikey was more than happy to give me every gross detail. It also said that upper resparrtary infectons can happen if your in bed too long or don't get the right medicines to help your immuni system get strong again. Some of the words are really hard to read. They make my head swim, and I'm not used to that. They are from an ecylcopedia. I wonder if herbs count as medicine. I hope so. Drinking enough of them. Yuck. wait, take the yuck back for one. Ginger tea is the best.

Donnie


	26. Donnie's private journal, age 6, part 4

I can't wait to get out of this bed. I can't wait to never have to lay down on that stinky couch. I don't want anyone to know, but a sping sprung on me yesterday, and got me in the bum. It still hurts a lot. I really hope that don't get infected too.

I been making good on my reading up about what made me sick. I found the old ensyclopedias and it has a lota medical stuff in it. I really, really like it. It's not baby stuff, like what our books are for school. And I had Raph bring me a lot of them and pretty much all the books we have in the house. Father even let me look through his herb book, even though he said there would be a lot of it that don't make sense to me. He is right. There are words here in another language. I want to learn it! What is it? Why are the words so funnily lettered? are there more languages than english and Japanise? How many? Can I ever find out? What will I learn next? There is so much out there, and we live in such a tenny tinny part of it. Will I ever get a chance to learn about even a little of it?

Anyway, at least I get to read about germs now. And I sketched callamille. Lost my place in the book and can't find the word again. It's a pretty plant. anyway, I'll write more about it when I finish reading the ensyclopedia article. Because right now, that's all I can do! Read, write, hobble to the bathroom, hang out with Mikey, Leo and Raphie when they remember me. Hobble to the couch and read and write in my public notebook, because I ain't risking this one again to others reading it, and now and then I can walk to the kitchen to eat. Fuuuunnnnnnn.

Donnie

I read up on the plant. It is really spelt chamomile. Wierd spelling. It is part french and part english, which in turn comes from greek. In greek it means earth apple. Wow, two other langoages right there! I think.

It is the common name of the plant, and there are several kinds. It is used for hay fever, inflammation, muscle spasms, I know what that is, it's cramps. Like what I get when I have to stand on those bamboo polls a long time for balance. Chamomile is also good for, by the way, I'm copying this from the encyclopedia, Menstrual disorders….what is menstrual disorders? Is it a man thing, it has men in it. Insomnia, ulcers….I should get Father to drink some, he keeps saying we are giving him ulcers...Gasroiintestinal disorder...I bet that has to do with farts...and Hemorrhoids….Have no idea what that is either. They use a lot of big, funny words in here. I love big words! More big words, please!

I asked what a herb infusion is, and Father said it means brew the herb or herbs in hot water into either a tea or tenture. I think that is how it's spelt. I asked what is the difference, and he just smiled and said. "Time." Huh?

It has lots of long-worded stuff that make it up. I don't mean long words, I mean Loooooong words. Like Scrabble winning long words. I can't even try to say them. But I will one day. I'll know all of them.

The real shame is I think a lot of the really, really long words hid how to make the medicine. I mean, sure, you stick the herbs in water and let it steep for a while and drink it. I get that. But why does that make medicine. How does the herb change the water into something that fixes us? I know it makes tea, but what is in the tea? I need to know.

Anyway, on to germs.

This one's pretty simple. I looked it up in my new dictonary. I love you, dictonary! Your so full of boredom-killing words! With so many new ideas to look up!

A germ is not cooties, like Raphie told me. It is a tiny living thing called an organism, a microorganism to be precise. I looked up the word precise, and think it's a good word. It means to be exacting or detailed. When you are precise, you have the full truth. I think I like being precise. And I looked up micro. It means too small to be seen by eyes alone. Actually, it says by the naked eye, which makes no sense to me. How can an eye be naked? Do they remove the eyelid?

A funny thing, a germ is also like a seed. It makes more of itself. Like a stalk of wheat has a germ, and that helps grow more wheat, I think. and it is a stage of developement, whatever that means.

But the germs I'm curious about is the first one. This kind can make you sick. Some only a little sick. Some can kill you dead. But I don't understand what dead is. Let me look it up.

Oh, means void of life. Clear as mud. Nevermind. Anyway germs are things that make us sick. Oh, wait, missed a definition. It makes no sense. I'll ask Father. I'm sure he can tell me what a sperm is.

Donnie

Dear Franklin.

Been a while, since I used your name.

I made Father spit out his tea. Never seen that before. He demanded to know where I heard such a thing. I told him where I read it. He said he has to moniter my reading from now on. Does that mean I can't read encylcopedias any more?

Donnie

Franklin

Did I mentiont hat I am really sick of being in bed? Or on the couch. Bed, couch, bed couch. Wow. I hate this vicious cycle of Sick stinkiness.

Donnie

Franklin,

Guess what? I am able to leave my bed today! I am able to again go to school and walk around and do things and be able to play with the others and...and rough house! I never much liked rough house, but right now it's the best thing ever! I wrestled with Raphie, and he beat me. I ran a race with Mikey and he beat me, even though I tried to climb the pipes instead of , Mikey and me raced climbing the pipes. They beat me. Isn't it great?

I went for a walk with Leo. He made me feel safe. We gathered some stuff while we were out. Then Father made me sit down, as he cleaned my mostly healed foot with witchhazel. He said he made it. I wonder how.

Butt hen I had to sit down and rest for an hour, because Father said I might re-open my wound. And then I'll have to go back to the bed/couch routine of sick stinkiness. I rather not. So I went to my room, so I can talk to you, my good friend. Anyway, I'm tired now.

Donnie

Franklin,

I wrote about this in my public journal, and read about it in class. Father is making us have a word mininum. I think that's how it's spelled. Do you think he'll put in a word maximum? Do you think my writing here would count. Probably not, since he don't know you. I don't know if I can really do that, and talk to you but I'll try. I can't say I'm tired of writing when I can easily write a hundred words a day, and have done so often now.

I found out I can read the encyclopedia, but only in class and only approved topics. Sewer apples. But then he, Father, promised me that he will start showing me how to mix herbs to make medicines, since I showed so much interest. I told him that I was origionally trying to read up on germs, and he gave me a list of things I can look up. Let's see. Bacteria. Viruses, Fever, cough, stuffy noses, Mint, willow bark, and bright eye.

I wonder what I will find when I look them up. I wonder if anything besides sperm will be banned. I wonder why that was banned. I wonder if Splinter will let me help him garden his tree? I wonder what will we have for lunch, I'm hungry as anything! I really hope it's not worms.

Franklin.

Mikey wrote a story today. It was cute.

I did some math on my chalkboard, and really feel I'm getting ready for division. I think I can do it. Why won't Father stop teaching us addition? It's not fair I have to be bored while Mikey still struggles to add two stinking columns of numbers together! Or Raph has to keep going over subtraction. really? It's so easy. You take the numbers from the big number for a smaller number. HOw hard is that? Leo can add and subtract okee, but he get's confused when there is more than three columns. Really? But I guess he's better than the other two. I love math, but I hate math class.

I am still the worst in spelling. I know every word, but then something about standing there, with Father staring at me, and the others staring too, make me forget everything. The others don't have problems like that, and now Raph spells better than in too in the spelling bees. I guess it evens out in the end.

Franklin,

Im going to list our books, so you will now what we have.

Green Eggs and Ham, Mikey and me put in a missing ending a long time ago.

Little women-complete book

Space Rangers-no pages missing. Leo's favorite book

Twice Told tales. Half of the stories are missing, that the pages left are kind of torn. But the camel story is very funny

Grimms Fairy Tales. The first story is missing but the rest are there. Mikey's favorite

Where the Wild Things are-dirty, and torn, and pretty much unreadable.

Tales to tell in the Dark- stains all over it, and the cover torn, and the last story missing. Raph's favorite.

Four encyclopedias, G-H, A-B, X-Z and F-G They are torn, but mended. And some pages missing. Spotty

The old Dictonary, and now each of us have a dictornary of our own.

The Bible. Old and stained, with missing cover, and half of the last chapters are gone.

Household Herbs-Father's book. Don't touch without permission

Kitchen Cookery-don't care

Old-fashioned Skills and Crafts-complete

two comics, one a silver sentry one, and one archies.

Poetry by Robert Frost

Depths of The heart-Father's book. He wont let me read it.

Run Spot Run, Mikey's practice reading book. Boring

Gardening, Contained-complete

Homeschooling Painfree-Fathers

Tom Sawyer-complete, save for the cover

1,002 Great lives-complete

Basic Mathamatics- mostly complete

Two reading primers, both missing parts, thankfully not the same parts. Mostly Mikey's

Reading Comprehention 2- The rest of us take turns with this. Boring.

And the one that Raphie gave me that smells like sewer? Hardy Boys 10, but I can't read the rest of the title.

There, all our books.

Franklin,

I was just asked a bunch of questions by Mikey. About my new car's test run. Like he was expecting to be read by other people, like in a newspaper. Only it will be just us and…...yeah. Who is he writing to? This is wierd. But the race was fun to watch when they came runnign around the corner where the finish line was.

Franklin

My new car is gone. It is gone and I'll never get it back! I'm glad to be alive and that Leo was there, of course. But my Car!

Franklin,

I feel a sneeze coming on. Again. I try to keep it in. IF they know I'm getting sick, it's back to the bed. I don't wanna! No nonononono.

Won't do it. Won't submit.

They made me go to bed cause I got a feverish cold! I coughed at dinner and my throat hurts like shell. I don't want to stay in bed! Why should I stay in bed for a cold! I already read all the books I'm allowed to! several times each! I don't want to go lie dow! O don't want to! But I got to. Father gave me the death eye glare, and I knew I would be forced in if I didn't stop throwing my fit and go. But I couldn't! It was like my body was moving without my permission! I couldn't stop screaming. I couldn't stop crying. Or kicking. Or anything. I finally got so tired out, that I was almost glad when Father picked me up and put me to bed. Sleepy.

Franklin

I counted everything I could count. I am so bored. Bored bored bored bored bored bored…..I wonder how many times I can write bored?

There. It is official, I hate my life. I hate it. Why do I get all the bad turtle luck?

I think Father left me in bed now, for time out. My public journal was taken away for an hour, till I calm down. Good thing I have you, Franklin. I feel calm now. and tired. My body keeps throwing fits, because I can't leave. I thing Father is mad at me because of the fits. I'm a really bad boy. And I stink too.

I will write what the room looks like. It is a square. The wall is conecret color. There are four mats on the ground one of them is mine. Leo is on another. I really am sorry for keeping him awake. I'm sorry he got sick because of me. He is sleeping now. I'll try to be good and quiet for his sake now, though I still feel mad inside.

The other two are Mikey's and Raph's. When I was sick last time, I was in Splinter's room. Now I'm in ours. Our toys are in wooden boxes, but I'm not allowed to get any right now. That is how I know I'm being punished. He says I need to sleep, but it's really punishment.

Leo snores like Father when his nose is stuffy. He woke me up.

I wonder what bacteria make colds?

Father just left. I think he's happy I'm not throwing fits no more. He gave us gross tea, and lunch. Broth. At least it's not worms and Algae.

Supper was worms and Algae. Barf!

Franklin.

Something is going on in the next room. Leo left in all the commotion. Later, Mikey came and told me Raph did something really bad, and ran away from home and might be dead! I hope not!

Oh, he was just hiding, good. Leo went to talk to him. Mikey always has to make everything so crazy sometimes.

Raph came in, sniffling. I guess he was tired out. And went to bed.

What a wierd day. They always happen when I'm sick and can't see anything. Leo told me he was glad I didn't see any of it. I will trust him on this one. Now I'm tired. Drama wears me out.


	27. Leo's journal, age 6, part 4

Father said since we have a great deal of notebooks now to write with, that he expects us to make good use of them and not let them go to waste. I will try to do my best and write fifty words a day. Just counted, already got 41. Won't count the numbers I can write the tens numbers in words now. Donnie shown me the trick. Write the word number, and the add a ty, except for ten, that's special.

We are never to go topside.

We are never to go out in the sewer without permission.

We are never to disprespect Father.

We are to never, ever waste food.

We are to keep our rooms and ourselves clean, barring outside forces.

We are never to use potty words. we live in a sewer, that don't mean we talk like a sewer.

We never get mean with each other, even though some of us break this rule all the time.

We are never, ever, use what we learn to be bad people.

If we are good all the time, maybe people will get to know us and know we are not bad people and like us and be our friends. I hope to never be a baddie but always do good, so I will never shame my family.

Leonardo

Mikey dared me to write a poem. Poem is a funny sounding word. I talked to Father about what makes a good one, and he said it is a bunch of words that rime and paint a picture, like a snapshot. He said there are some that are very open and some that you have to follow the rules to get right. I like being told how to make something right. So I'll try a hyqu

The water drips slow

It goes on in a slow flow

Many flows a river

Leo

Father said that my poem was a good job for a first attempt. This makes me very glad. He said he will try to show me more about how to write them, and that made me even gladder! Then I'll be able to be a creator too. Like Mikey.

Leo

Donnie and I went for a walk yesterday. I am glad to see him up and about, even with a limp. He tries to run about, but has to sit down a lot. He lost in everything he did, but was so happy about it. I guess it must be a relief to not be stuck flat on your shell no more. I would hate it. I never want to be sick. But Then again, it must be nice to have everyone give you things and be treated like someone special.

Leo

We had Worms and Alga today for Dinner. I try to eat it, because it's all we got, and it will make Father sad if we complain. Besides, never waste food. We don't get enough to waste. But then there was cookies! I love cookies so much! I love them too much. I gotted two when we were to have one. I thought everyone gotted one and there was one left. I don't know who did not got one, but I think it was not Raph. I saw him eating his. But he for no reason shoved me. Why did he shove me if he had a cookie? So I shoved him and we got into a fight. Mikey was glaiming he didn't get a cookie, but Donnie wasn't saying nothing at all. Mikey is a piggie, he might be lying. But he might not be. Donnie being quiet is nothing new, but his hurt look was. I think it was one or the other that didnt get their cookie. Either way, I am very sorry, and if we get more, I'll let you both have mine. Unless whoever didn't just up and tells me. Then it would be the one that tells me. I want to be fair.

Leo

Donnie wanted to test out this remote care he been working on. I went with him. I wanted to see how it ran. It ran real good too, till it landed in the water.. But the water was really high, and I didn't like it. It didn't look safe. But Donnie would go get it, He didn't listen to me at all.  
I wish he did. He almost got it, but this something floated by and knocked him inta the water. He got stuck and couldn't free himself. I got him out before he breathed water too long. And we were gasping for air. What did he say? Did I get his car too? What? he coulda drowned and he was worried about his car? He's wierd.

Leo

I got the sniffles. I got a fever. I feel sick. I can't write fifty words today. But I'm glad, because Donnie's okay. Even if he is awefully loud.

Leo

I can't even be sick without Raphie getting in something! He did something in class that got things bad, don't know what. But he never hides in the pipes less he is bad-scared. I knowed he was there, because he was not in his normal hiding places. I climbed up and talked to him. Got him to go down again. Father was very kind, he polligized for getting mad enough to make Raphie run from him. Raphie poligized for writing bad stuff. I wonder what he wrote? Nobody is telling me. Sometimes being sick stinks. Oh, and Raphie burned himself on the hot water pipe again. Why does he keep forgetting not to touch it?

Leo


	28. Mikey's notebook, age 6 part 5

I tink I'm gitting sick. I feel hot, and twoat is scwatchy. I couh too. I think I got Leo and Donnie's cold. Bummer. Daddy? Can I have alga soop too now? An read comics in bed?

Mikey

Making sumthing with D. and L. A biiiiiig dwawing and it's us too! We can call it the sneexinators! cause everyone in it's sneexing a lot. Even sick, I'm so boss at naming stuff! My me is the brightest. Leo's me is the neetest. Donnie's me is….what is that? looks like a cross between a stick moster and a baloon? Er…..oops, now he's crying. I gotsa comfort D. Even if he cant dwaw at all.

M

I in bed now. I did get soop and it's the good soop from a can! YAY! I likes noodlie good soop from a can! It makes me being sick funner! I likes being sick if it means Raphie gots to be nicer to me, and I gets to hang out with D. Leo slees so he not so much fun.

Mikey

Ranbwos and Roses

Grow for me today

When I try to make peeps happy

Is like roses every day!

Laughing and crying

singing and sad sighing

all come each day

I want more laughing

Mikey

When try to write poems, Daddy don't seem to mind as much if I get to fifty words or mot. He sais cause its showing grater effort or sumthing. Heh, I'll go with that! And I like writing stories too. It easyer to write enough words when its in a story! since this is neither, I hop I got enogh words. But when it's at least four lines, it seems to do the trick.

Mikey!the Awesome!

He hee, I wrot in Raphie's notebook, and he cant pound me for it till I get weller. Ha hahaha! bonis, made Donnie laugh too. We drew little pink kittie faces and ponty crowns all round the words too, su its ekrta girlie. I think Don is mad at Raphie bout something to. At leas Leo slept thro it all. So he didn't get all bossy.

Mikey

Got punished! Was in time out forever! I hate time out it's so meen putting a poor easaly bored turtle in a corner for days and weeks and yeers!  
Donnie mad at me too. He in time out and he had no reading for rest of the day. I thouht that is a good thing! He should be thanking me!

M.

Corners are bad dark stinkie places

Corners are not fun

Corners are stupid to be in

I know I'm in one

I don't like sitting in corners

counting the cracks in the walls

if I had my way

I'll kick em till they all falls

M.

I like worms I love worms. Worms are so nummy in the tummy! They wiggle and waggle and are pink! I love worms, and better with Algia. Algia is green and like jello and you knw there is always rooom for jello! Algia jello! Numm numm num! And noodles! Eat da noodles! Eat da Noodles! Eat da noodes, son!

MiKeY!

Donnie wrote a lot today. It was crazy. All about learning something and having other people learn it too, or was it about how we all learn with other people and learning is good? I'm confused. so confused! My wittle heaD!

Raphie and I goofed afta class. We pushed donnie a bit, and teesed. Then we all wresslee. Donnie didnt. He went somewhere to hide. I like him, but whatta sissy!

Mikey!

Leo and I played a game. It was fun. one person jumped and the other has to try to jump higher. And then we add a move to the jump and the other had to copi and add a move too. Till one of us can'd copi no more. I am sweet good at this! But…we cant get Donnie to play with us. He wants to be alone again. Im worried bout him. he is alone a lot.

MiKey

I am the worst speller ! I got an F I Got an F! How did I get an F! I'm the speller! Not Leo. And Now Donnie?! You cheater!

M

I didn't read the last part yesterday. I felt bad writing it. But I don't want to be the worst speller no more. I'm going to copy from the dictonary and learn every word ever written. So there! Then I'll be the best student again! Except in Math, cause I never will be the best in that. Ever.

Mikey

Learn to spell

Spell real well

I can spell if I try

Do you want to know why

If you practice you'll get smart

even if it's just at art

I like to practice my spelling words

like Leo practices with wooden swords

There. All my spelling words. In ryme. Spell well, smart, art, swords and practice. Well, some of them anyway. I'll make poems of my spelling and learn them better. Hey, can I do that with Math?

Mikey!


	29. Raph's notebook, age six, part 5

Bonehead keeps writing like people are reading his notes. Why would they do that? I think they would want to read someting good! Or better go do something. Get off their hinnys and stop reading. Donnie reads lots, and he's coughing. See? Do stuff, be weller. Read lots and be sick. Yer choice.

Raph

To my Fathar and Bros,

Hey, I know I aint written like I should. So I gotta write to say sorries and hope that I ain't being a mean meanie about things no more. I Ain't against schooling or nuthin. I just ain't that good at it. I specially don like all this writing. I ain't good at it. I don like it. It is stupid. But Fa said to write. And One of the first rules of being a warror is to obey ordas. So if my techer says write, I gotta write. But I ain't obeying orders. And I am sorry. But is it so much to ask that we don't do sooo much writing? Or sittin all the time? I get so twitcy that when class is over I want to run and jumb and just DO someting! I hate being still! It makes me so mad! But...it don't make wht I did right. I'm sorry Fa. And I'm sorry bros, for taking my stinkin thinkin on ya. Specially Mikey an Leo.  
I ain't that mean to Don, but if I am, and fergot, I'm sorry to him too.

If I get to be a meanie again, I poligize ahead of time. Sometimes I just act, and no thinking. Sometimes I am mean and don't mean to be mean. Sometimes I'm jest bugged. And someties you gues do bug me. So NOCK IT OFF!

Raphael

Ninja-a mamber of fuedial Japanerds society of merchanical agents trained in marital arts and smelt(Nineju) who are hired for...Um, I keep loosing my page and I ai'nt looking for it again! A ninja is a fighter who moves in shadows and is sneaky. Happy?

Raphie

Cause I want a lot of em, I looked up muscles in da dictionary. I'll try to copu better than last time, Fa.

Muscle-A tissue composed fo cells or fibers, the contrastion of whichproduces movement in the body.

How come whenever I read about cells, I think of tiny rooms? it what makes us move around. I get it. But what are cells?

Cells- See it is small rooms. We got small rooms in our muscles? A small room, as in a convent or prison.

Well, this is wierd. Do we have tiny people living in our tinny rooms, or waht? Do I gotta name them? I don't like the idea of sharing my skin with people.

Raph

Okay, gotta write something. But afterwards can we pleeeease do something? As apose to sitting here and do nothing writing.I want to run! I got itches in my legs! Like twitchy itchy legs I want to move and do something! Anything! Even clean my room. Just not Mikey's side. Even I aint that twitchy.

Raph

Why do I gotta sit here? What good is school anyway? I hope I get punished with flips. At least then I won't be sitting on my shell all day! I mean, I got nuthing to write about. Nuthing. I'l tapped. So, what do you want me to say? IT's so cold, and the classroom's got ice spears hanging from the pipes. We got blankets over us fer shells sake. I'm a turtle cube! I'm too cold to learn nuthing!

Raph

Hey, wassup?

Well, the last few readings was intresting. One made Fa laugh, and the other made em cry. Why? I donno. Go figure. I guess he was laughing and crying over how bad I write. I wanna cry sometimes over it. Thou I never laugh at it. Guess my funny bone's cracked or sumthing. I'm counting my words now. Well, made it. Good. Sometimes, I have ta fight for the right number, know what I'm saying? I an't wordy.

Raph

Hewooo!

All the lovely wonderful world out there! I love everyone! And I kiss frogs!

I'm a happy little prinsess and I love pink and ranbwos! and kitties! And will never tese my bestest bruthers no more. Or thwap em.

I like to prance in dresses, and blow kisses at everyone. After all, that is how a princess acts! Tee hee!

Wen I dance, I fart ranbwos and sprincles! (Mikey, that's rainbows and sprinkles, not whatever you just spelt.) Hey, I'm trying her! (here, not her….and oh, nevermind! Oo So many miss-spelt words!) Dude, focus. Focus on the prank.

Can we have more pink, Father? Please? I want a pink Bandana. And never call purple a girly color again!

I woud clam ORange, but my way cooler bruther wears that!

Raphie

I am going to thwap him so bad his shell will rotate! HE did not just write in my notebook! Fa, I hate pink and I an't no sissy princess! Goof can't even spell that. Shell I can spell it. I an't ezacty impresed ovar here. Well kits, an't bad. I'm going to thwap him, and I'm going to thwap Donnie till his pea-sized brain vibrates!

Raph

I am going to make Donnie and Mikey pay for the writing in my notebook. And I am really really going to make them pay for painting my SHELL PINK! Though I dont think Donnie Had anything to do with that. NOt really. Only one shell-head had paint on him. So Donnie is either the neatest painter alive or he aint got nuthing to do with this! But I'm going to thwap Mikey!

Heh, what was dat, D? You are wierd! I think yer brain blowed up one too many times, ya hear me? I mean, learning ain't all that is it? I mean not that many people learn as that did they? lotsa great people didn't go ta school long. So how did they learn if they didn't go to school, huh?

Raph

Leo and Mikey played a game. I didn't was too busy doing pushups. I got the strongest arms. Heh, Leo beat everyone in the spelling bee. Mikey took it badly. Hehe, extra vingance on tha brat! Anyway, what did he spect? Leo's best at everything. Sept drawing. Tha brats better at that. and pushups, cause I best at that. i don't know what Don's best at. Well, he write neatest, I guess. IF he wouldn't say stupid stuff, he's fine.

Raph


	30. Donnie's public notebook, age 6, part 5

I can sit on the couch again. This is good. I'm going to try to be a better boy from now on. I was a real brat earlier. When I had to be sent to bed again. I thought it was a good reason, but now I know it was not. And Leo was sick too, and that was my fault. I'm sorry everyone. And I'm still sorry I lost my car.

Donnie

Have you ever thought about what would have happened if language would never be invented? I mean, sure, Mikey would be happier. But what would have happened? I bet nothing would happen. At all. Or if it did, it would be slower than when it did in real time. Because how will people remember? If you look at it, even talking is language. So how will we show we love each other? Or how to get food? Or anything? No, I think we will still be staring at cave walls if language was never invented. So stop whining about your word count, Raphie and Mikey!

Donnie

I think winter stinks.. I had to thaw out my ink pot today. That was interesting. But no good, as it wasted time that could have been spent learning. I gave Mikey my desk to keep warm in, cause he got the sniffles too. I don't mind. It's not that much warmer there than Mikey's desk. And I got a blanket.

Donnie

I'm sad. I officially read every book in the house. Even the book with the funny pictures of women. Don't they get cold? I read the dictionary cover to cover. That's why my spelling's getting better. Maybe I'll read it again. I read every….well, everything. Some of it don't make sense. At least now I know what sperm is.

Donnie

I made Father choke again. Memo to self, don't ever say sperm in front of the class. It obviously is a bad word, though I don't know why. It just makes babies. Don't know how, but I think it's like magic. Raph said that babies are made from kissing, but I don't see how that is right. It seems pretty inconclusive to me. But now everyone's talking about it, and I'm already moving on. Mikey has the worst answer, He thinks we all came from cabbage plants that is why we are green. I won't even touch on how unscientific that is! This is why I want to learn science. Because it explains the world around you the best. With good clean facts. Though that made me wonder if I have to re-think my magic theory…

Donnie

I do too know what a theory is! It's when someone has an idea about how something is, but don't have proof about it yet. that's why scientists test the theory with different stuff to see if it is true or not. Tell Raphie He doesn't know what he's talking about, Father!

And no, I don't care if it's fifty words or not, but I am pretty sure it will be.

Donnie, the annoyed

I will write about bugs. Bugs have six legs, and a hard shell on the outside that works as it's bones. We have many many bugs in our walls. And they all do something useful. Even moscedos feed spiders and other bugs. So they all have a purpose. I found a spider, a cricket and a cockiroach in the sleeping room, and I am keeping them as pets. Cockiroach comes when I call now. Funny roach! I like how red-brown it is. Like my eyes.

Donnie the curious

I am sorry for my part in the prank against Raphael. It won't happen again. I am sure Mikey learned his lesson too. And if he didn't I will be more forceful in my instruction. I can't believe I let him talk me into doing something so stupid!  
Donnie the sorry. The very very sorry.

I got in trouble last night, and need to write another appoligy about it. I am sorry for getting up past my bedtime. I'm sorry for taking it apart. And Making Father worry. I'm sorry that I scared you, Father. I am not sorry I got it working. I don't know exactly how I knew that that wire was not right, and if I tighten it, it would work, but it did. It just felt right.

Donnie, the confused and sorry

I think I want to learn all there is about electricity. Franklin flew a kite and learned about it. And I bet had his hair stand on end throughout the experiment. it was shocking! Hee hee. There was a key, and that is what drew the lightning, which is a flash of elelctricity. See, elelctricity likes metal. So it followed the string to the metal. For Franklin's sake, I hope it stopped there too. Because otherwise he got hurt. And since I know he later helped make America, then He had to survive the experiment. And experiment is when you test a theory, which is an idea you have about something. I think Ideas come from learning and reading about something. And that other people had to learn and read and get ideas and experiment to write about it so I can read and learn. If you think about it, what we know came from people before us who learned like we learned, and if we learn what they know and put the learning to making more things to learn about, then we can help some future kid learn even more than we can learn! I...I think my brain just exploded!

Donnie, the awestruck

I retract everything I said yesterday. It was rambly and sturpid. And I don't like being teased for it or checked constantly to see if I'm sick. It's real old now guys! And I hate it when everyone looks at me wierd. I'm just donnie. So stop it already!

Don, the upset and wanting to hide, or hit Rapha dn Mikey in the beak!

Leo won the spelling bee. Good job! It was kind of nice seeing Mikey freak out, he's been getting too cocky with his wins of late. But I do feel sorry for him. Mikey, if you need help spelling, I'll help. We can spell our words to each other. Okay? Rahp, the offer goes to you as well. Even if you two can be mean meanie-heads sometimes. I forgive you. I can spell better on paper, than out loud anyway.

Don, the hopeful


	31. Donnie's private journal, age 6, part 5

Franklin,

I am pleased to report that the cold is going away, I hadn't felt like doing much but sleep the last day or two. But then I woke up and found I can breathe through my nose again. Yay! Leo's still sneezing, but his fever is down and he stopped coughing. I asked Father, and he said that we should be able to leave the bed tomorrow, and go to school the next day if we keep getting better so fast.

When He said school, I felt sad inside, Franklin. Because I could not go to real school. I wish I could because it sounds great. But then again, the person I named you after didn't have much school. And look at all he did! He invented a ton! And he helped make America. And he knew enough to talk to people in France! I want to be like that. Go all over the place, bringing peace and science and learning to people, and make them stop hurting each other and being ingnorant. I think that is how it's spelled. I asked Father what Ingnorant meant, and he said it mean not wanting to learn. I can't understand how a person does not want to learn!

Don

I had some serious thinking to do. And one of the thinking ideas had to do with just how much I let Mikey get away with. I had a bad idea that writing in Raphie's book was not a good idea. But he called me some names earlier and I wanted to get back at him. So when Mikey snuck Raph's notebook to me, I joined in defacing it. I may never be able to look Father in the eye again. The shame. And after my brat attack at being sick. He told me he is grieved and disappointed in me. He took my reading rights away. Not so bad, because I just finished reading pretty much ever book we own. Some of them at least three times. But the time-out was just wrong. But then I realized I can look in my brain, at the ideas there and then the time was over before I knew it. And I have some ideas for what to work on next. I think I now realized why that toaster doesn't work…

Donnie

Well, got grounded again, this time to my room with no supper. Because Father caught me taking apart the toaster. I tried to tell him I knew what I was doing, but he had none of that. I'll just have to work on it when everyone is asleep.

Donnie

Busted again. Father must not need to sleep! I thought everyone needed to sleep. Well, now I know everyone but Fathers do! The only good part was that the toaster is working now. He keeps staring at me every time I'm in the room with him, weirdly. Like he never seen me before. I don't think I like it. Not one bit.

Donnie

Okay, I written something earlier, for class. And I think I just wowed them…...with how stupid I sounded. See? See? THIS is why I don't want to share my thinking with anyone! Mikey and Raphie were picking on me for my gibberish for at least an hour! And Leo kept asking me if I was okay and touching my forehead for fever! Ugh! Either I am the biggest idiot that was made and set down to ramble across this earth, or I am so far advanced my brothers don't understand what I am saying…...I'm betting on the idiot one.

D.

Yesterday, I didn't write about Father, because it just hurt. He stared. He just stared at me and pulled his chin hairs with this still, thoughtful look. He didn't say any word. I think I preferred the picking. Today, he came to me as we got to our desks. And he just hugged me. And apologized for ever thinking I was slow. Huh? But I am. Why did he apologize for that? He said he wished he had what I needed to learn at my speed, as much as I can learn. Frankly it sounded like the gibberish I foolishly read yesterday. I tried to smile and say "it's okay."

He just got up and hurried away. What did I say now? I just don't understand Father sometimes. Maybe it's an adult thing.

I don't understand my brothers. First they are nice. Then they are mean. All of them! Raph more than anyone, Mikey least of all, but all of them are mean! in their own 'special' way. Mean, mean, meanies!

Donnie

Yah, everyone is better at everything than me now. Whooptee doo. Leo's the best at spelling and Katas and making Father happy. Mikey's better at drawing, and arts and making things for the family. And helping Father with cooking. So I guess he's good at making Father happy too. Raphie's the strongest, and the best at math that they see, and ugg! What am I good at? I write neatly? So what! I'm good at math, but I want to work on stuff we ain't at, so Father don't know how good I am cause I work on my extra math on my slate! I read the best now that I don't feel choked up when I try to read out loud. But Leo's good at that too! Maybe better! I am not good at anything, but silly stuff. And the least good at making Father happy. Even Raphie makes him laugh when he gets sleepy, cause then he gets all goofy and bouncy and silly. Lately, all I do is make him cry or sigh his sad sighs when he looks at me.

Well, if I can't be better at anything, I better at least be useful. I did the dishes as carefully as I can. And they are cracked enough that nobody will notice a few more dings. I fed the paper machine, and there was a few more sheets done. Goodie! and I sewed on my bag. It's all crooked, but it will work one day. And I'll carry it everywhere. I helped Leo and Father make candles. I had to trim the wicks.

Guess I did find something I'm best at. Best at finding ways to be useful. I better. Or nobody would like me.


	32. Leo's notebook, age 6, princesses?

I had slept a lot the last few days. I hate being sick. As much as Donnie. But I am better because I don't whine like a big baby about it. You get sick. You sleep it away. You feel better. Unless it's from a cut. Then you take a long tome to get better. I'm glad my sick was just a cold sick. But I'm a good boy. And the others are sometimes not. I guess I got to show them how to be gooder. Goodie.

Leo

I don't want to write today. My head hurts, and I just want to sleep. But I want to show I am trying to work hard too. be a good student. I did my homework, Daddy. I promiced.

Leo

Drew a pic with Donie and Mikey. It's on our wall now. Mikey draws much better than he writes. Donnie writes much better than he draws. Funny how different people can do different things?

My drawing is….eh. Not good but not bad. and at least I stayed in the lines. Unlike some. Just don't tell Donnie he don't draw good. He's sinsitive.

Leo

I feel betters today. Much betters. I can breath again through my beak. And I dont cough when I try to laugh or run. I like being well a whole lot. I don't start classes again for another day. Donnie is on the couch again, and he is looking better too. But now Mikey is sick. And he's being a real twit about it. Whine whine whine. Morning noon and night. Geesh.

Leo

I did my katas today. And studied my spelling. (I am determined to become the best speller in class. Mikey has had that honor for some time, and he's getting boasty. I need to take him down a peg. But I don't want to read this part in class, or else Mikey will know what I'm planning.)  
I read a little bit and worked on some math. I have trouble with writing because I can't seem to come up with much to write about. But I will try my best. Father is letting me make more candles latter. I like candles. I like dipping them, and watching them line up to dry. And I like all the scents father puts in them. I like candles.

Leo

Mikey and Donnie pulled a silly prank on Raphie. I had to sit on Raphie to keep them from getting beat up. Father put them in time out. I think that is just. They acted just like silly kids! Why do I have to be the only good son? Well, this time Raph was good, partly because I helped him be. But he did act good most of the time. Good enough.

By the way, Mikey? Did you really have to paint his shell pink?

Leo

I am a boastful selfish boy who does not deserve anyone's love. I am sorry for my last reading. I wish to take back any mean or hurtful words I have said. Except that it was a silly prank. I still think it was really silly.

Leo

Wow, Donnie. Just wow. I think my brain ixploded hearing what you wrote. Where do you get all those thoughts! Are you okay for real? The only time you rambled like that was when you had a fever before. Don't be sick okay? But I don't think the thoughts were bad. Just weird. And deep. Like Father sometimes you are very deep and wise.

Leo

My plan succeeded perfectly. I bested everyone in the spelling bee, the spelling test and just all around spelling skill! Well, I keep thinking Donnie would outspell me, if he didn't get scared so much. He still froze when he had to spell in front of us. I wouldn't mind if HE Beat because he is not who I wanted to out-do. It's Mikey. and Raph a little bit. I just want to be the best at something.

Leo


	33. Mikey's notebook:age six Stinkie sickies

Mikey here!  
Mikey in da house! Mikey is on the move! Mikey is on the groove! I am Mikey, hear me ROAR! M…..M…...M…..MIKEY! And the Mikester will rock yo world! What did I say? I say Mikester will wock your WORLD! Cause I am Mikey! And I am AWESOME!

Michoangelo in da HOUSE! With a Hamato, or without, it don't matter none, son! I am Da big M! I am da Mikey!

Mikey The super hyper and awesome!

Mikey,

Please read this. I need to ask you something. If you are having troube reading this, show it to Father, but no one else!

I don't know how to ask, but here goes. Can you teach me how to draw better? Please?

I'll give you something in return, or teach you something or do some chores. Promise!

Donnie

A sparcler

Brilant sheen

Saddest of all diamons

Tears in the night

M

I didn't try good yesterday to spell good. Here's another try.

A sparkle

Bri-llant sheen

Saddest of all diamonds

Tears falling in the night

There, thats better. I felt sad when I first wrote it. Now I feel better. Not happy but better.

M

Mikey,

How about this? I help you with the card, and start teaching you how to read and write better on the side? I know you are smart. I read your note, and did some thinking. And, well, I will need to read up some on education. Maybe the encyclopeedia can help with that….but I think I am starting to figure out what is wrong.

Donnie

Daddy, daddy come home

It's not home without Daddy

I missy you

I wants you near

Daddy Daddy, come home soon

Daddy and me

I want to be

With my daddy

He makes me smile

I like to smile

With daddy I am happy

Really bad pome. But I twied. I am tired and my heed hurts and my teeeth hurt and my bandanne hurts. I is taking a nap.

M

R. is a big shell head meanie! He smels bad too!

M

Today was a bad day. Glad I sick. No spankies. Raphie sick too. No spankies for him either. Timeouts for us.

M

Wanna find something to be happy bout being sick. Um….no chors? Thats good, rigt? I meen right. Right. And no scool…...I mean school. Kinda good. Tough I wana studdy my spelling when I gets too bored. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDD!

Now I know why Donnie dont like being sick. And why he counts things. Something to do. I'm going to drwaw some.

M


	34. Raphie's notebook age six: Too sick

Raph here. Raphie. Raphael. Or is it Rapheal? Who cares. I am Hamato Rapael. I am the strongest, toughest turtle on the earth. And I'll punch ya in da nose if you disagree. And I am done with this already.

Raph

Today is crazyville. Fa is going to hunt up sum old weeds cause Mikey is a whiny brat when hes sick. He got dat same old cold Leo had and donsan still gots. Heh, at least I ain't sick. Im strong.

Raph

I think I's sick. I feel funny and my head hurtss. Its too cold and everyting smells. Tummy hurts too. When is fa coming home?

Raphie

I hat bein Sick. I twew up. No more writing.

Raph


	35. Donnies Public Notebook:Essays and deals

Um, hi? Donnie here. Well to be precise, my full name is Hamato Donatello. But I respond to Donnie, or Don, Gap Tooth, Soft shell, or stinky. Though the last one is negated by the fact that we do actually live in a sewer. How a person can smell more than the smell of the sewer is rather beyond me. The rest, well, I am sure Leo and Raph meant them as terms of endearment.

See how I spelt that? En-Dear-Ment. Only I change it in my head to En...dear as in dear one...and meant as in I meant to do that but take away the a. Heh, I love spelling.

Oh, right, the exercise. We are supposed to write our manes at least five times, in sentences. Not lists, since that would be pretty pointless. Mikey and Raph should be fine, I guess. They sure love the sound of their names. Leo is more rational though and is sure to write something a little more interesting.

Um, yeah. Donnie, Donatello. Don. I think that fulfilled the requirements. Though I find it interesting that Don in English speaking countries is actually the shortened version of Donald, not normally Donatello. Kind of neat factoid, if you think about it.

Um, just the same, I hope I don't have to read this out loud.

D!

DUH!

Korse Ill helpya! Drawing is my thang, Dawg! All I asks is that we work togetter on a card for Daddy. I tik he caught our cold. Hes all sniffy.

Mikey!

Feverfew is a herb. It is a member of the daisy family. The leaves are used in medicine. And apparently it dries really well. All the plant above the ground can be used. It is used for colds, and fever, for thin blood, migraine headaches, arthritis and muscle problems, nausea and vomiting, and for skin conditions. The tea might irritate the mouth. It might also cause ulcers, and cause an allergic reaction for some.

I think it sounds pretty and one we can grow near one of the river openings near the sewer/river doorways. Not sure if I am saying it right. That is all I have for now, but I want to read up more about it.

Donnie

Everyone is sick but Leo. Raphie is throwing up. He has a fever. I don't think he has a cold. I am mashing up herbs and stuff. With Father to tell me what to do. Mikey clings to Father and cries. He coughs a lot. Too much coughing. I am coughing too and have to be dosed with yucky tea and cough rub that smells funky. I hope we all get well soon.

Donnie


	36. Donnie's Private Notebook age six: Crazy

Franklin

A gift for being a friend.

I will try my hand at writing some pomes, er, poems just for you! You started a newspaper and wrote Poor Richard. So I guess you would like it, even if mine's kinda bad. We have something in common anyway. Neither of us went to school…

Water floods the floors

Water soddens the rugs

The couch drinks it all up

Table legs splinter and rot

Time soon to find a home

A new forever home yet again

This happened last year. It happened at least once that I remember. Father said it happened three times. Our lair now is high, and we got a drain thing to make the water go away before it washes in. I hope it stays that way.

Rain-rain falling fast

Rain-rain don't dare last

When rain falls I do too

There is nothing for me to do

And then I feel blue

Over my head rain falls hard

Down here I feel just like lard

Stuck between damp moldy walls

My spirit-like the rain-steadily falls

Boredome and fear reign over alls

I know alls is not a real word, but it was the only way to make it rhyme. Mikey is better at it, but his spelling is bad when he writes. My spelling is okay, but I don't have as many good rhymes.

Once we all were exploring

My brothers and me imploring

To extend the walk a little longer

We turned the corner when I saw

An enormous glittering waterfall

Ice hung down from ceiling to ground

As though another ice age came around

We stood and stared frozen in place

While Father watched small smile on his face

No matter how old I'll ever would get

I know in my heart I'll remember this yet

True story, but not as good as the experience itself. Pity. Will I ever get good at poetry? Or will I get gooder at math? Or science? I know it won't be art. What am I good at? Does it matter in the end? When we die, will it really matter if I'm great at science or terrible at drawing? Or will it start all over again? What if I come back as a human if that happens?

Wierd questions but they come to my mind more and more. About life and death and stuff. I don't know why.

Franklin,

I wish I had a ton of books, more and more than will fit in the lair. More than we would fit in my room at least. I would never share, except with Leo because he knows how to take care of books. Raphie and Mikey…..I am so tired of them defacing my books. Geesh.

Franklin

A pen! A really really nice pen!In the junkyard, just sitting there rusting! Raphie is right. Humans are really wasteful. Good thing for us, or we won't have nearly as much as we do. I guess we can be grateful for the fact that humans throw good stuff away then.

Also, I am grateful that the pen is not a ball point, so Father doesn't have to jurry rig it to be a fountain one. It's more like what Father makes with driftwood when he has time to make them, that is. In the winter, like now, it takes a lot of trips and foraging to junk yards and trash cans to find enough to eat and keep warm.

Today I got to go with Father to the junkyard. I have to where clothes when I go. Oops, I mean wear, not where. I have to wear more than the others because I get cold easier and still got my cold. My cold is mostly over, I think. All but this stupid cough.

I am glad I got to go. And when I found the pen, Father said I can have it. Goodie!

I wish Mikey was able to go, but he still has a feverish cold. That is one of the reasons I went instead of Leo. Father needs feverfew and other herb stuff, and he is teaching me to doctor with herbs and stuff. I need to learn what it looks like and how to best gather them, and dry them and all kinds of stuff. And there is this homeless guy that forages in upstate new york. He's a mute, means he can't talk, and seemed nice enough. So I guess Father came to trust him sorta. Father said he likes his sauce too much, and it made him a little crazy. I told Father that I never want any more soy sauce then. He laughed for some reason.

We separated for a little while when we got to the junk yard. Father left me in the book and papers trailer that is used to store such things, mostly to be sorted, I guess. Told me to be good and look here for anything for gifts for my brothers, since Christmas is coming. Mikey asked me to bring some newspapers, and there was a lot here. I filled a bagful, both for Mikey and whatever he is planning to make, and to get fires started in the living area. We burn em in a barrel with whatever wood we can find. There was also a ratty(oops) notebook just in case we ran low on paper again. How will I ever talk to you if we ran out of paper?

There was a puzzle book that I think might work. Or we can burn it.  
Then Father came back, and we went walking around the rest of the yard.\

He let me keep some of the fun find we found. Q battered toaster he said I can take apart if I want! I just can't plug it in. And a light! YAY!

We found a newish blanket with only three holes. Some ragged clothes father wanted to try to do something with. Something about rugs.

We found some dented cans of food. Lucky! And we gathered bags and bags of empty cans. Father said there was a homeless guy who sells them, and is willing to repay any who leaves a bunch at this place with food that he leaves when he takes the cans away. This time, we found some bread and noodles. YAY!

We started back heavy laden, but very happy. I'm glad to be productive. When we got home. Father got glomped by the running green blur known as Mikey. Then Raphie barreled in to be cuddled too. Leo clung to Father, looking tired and grumpy. All of them looked tired and grumpy.

I went to run the food stuff the the kitchen area, and then I stood at the door and watched the rest. Father got the three to the couch. He checked Mikey for fever and shook his head with a sad face. He listened to Leo tell him what happened while we were away. Raphie was crawling over Mikey to get closer to Father. That was weird. Father must have thought so too, cause he checked him for fever. Raph gets more snuggly when he gets sick. I guess he's got the cold too. I hate colds.

I tried at last to sneak past them but after being outside so long, my coughs were loud again. See I knew what was coming next. And I was right. The three sick turtles had to drink nasty tea. Then we all were sent to bed. Mikey and Raphie had to take a nap, but I only had to lay down, and study/describe the feverfew in my notebook. I wrote to you first so you will know what is going on. And then I will write about the herb. But you come first, Franklin. Then I think I will take a nap too. I did a lot of walking today.

Donnie

Franklin,

Father ordered everybody but Leo and me to bed. Leo is a good son and brother. He tries hard but is not very patient. Still trying hard counts too.

I try hard to help Father too, but not as well. Father wants me to sit still all the time, because it is cold still, and I cough a lot still. I wish I can stop. So I sit with Mikey and amuse him. He needs me when Father has to go and see to Raph. Mikey doesn't like being alone when he is sick. The day is very long, and my head hurts, and my chest hurts. Father looks tired. I wish he didn't have to do so much. I wish we can go where he can get some help.

Mikey is super sick and feverish. He coughs a lot too. We are a pair right now. All in our big room, Mikey coughing, me coughing, and Raph throwing up. I'm glad Leo is not sick.

Raph is throwing up a lot. He is so feverish, his eyes are glassy. Father trots between Mikey's mat and Raph's in a distracted hurry. I bet he would move the two to his bed real soon, of they don't get better.

They are so much sicker than me, that Father ignores me a lot. But he does make me drink my tea. Good thing it's ginger now. He wanted me to eat more, but now the others distract him enough that he don't push as much as before. I guess there are some good to come outta this then!

I am starting to think that living in a sewer is not the healthiest place to live. It's only a theory, though, and I don't exactly have experience living anywhere else, you know. A monster has very few housing options. I will like to test the waters around our home soon. I don't know how, or what I would be looking for, but I am sure Father will know. Father knows everything that is worth knowing about.

Your friend

Donnie

Franklin,

I think I have perfected the art of being hidden in plain sight. Even when I am in the middle of the room now, nobody sees me. Got to go get more water for Father now. I wonder if he sees that I feel the pots and pitchers? Bet he thinks it's Leo.

Donnie

PS Thank you for being my friend, Franklin.


	37. Leo's notebook:Complaints and duties

Always flowing ever on

Yet never quite destinctive

Are the movements of the student

Leo

I am Leonardo. Mikey and Donnie call me Leo. Mikey also sometimes calls me L or big L. Raphie calls me Leo too, but sometimes he also calls me fearless or Splinter Jr. But the last only when he gets mad at me. Don't know if I like being called fearless or not.

Leonardo is the name of a great man. I guess I have a lot to live up to. If I was human, would I have grown up to be great too? Well, I'm not human, so it's a silly question.

Learning to obey each and every day, is the first steps to having good honor.

Leo

I wanted to go with Daddy! But he took Donnie instead. Meanie. I mean Donnie not Daddy. Daddy left me to keep an eye on the grumpy twins. Booooo. I can't read this part outloud. Daddy will call me out on being mean and stuff. Maybe Donnie is right. A secret notebook is a good idea. I'll ask him to help me make one and hide it under my mat.

My day was long and boring. Mikey kept asking me when Daddy would come home and acting really pouty and bratty. I would feel sorrier for him being so sick if he wasn't such a baby brat. Mikey is really annoying when he is sick! Whine Whine Whine. I'm hot. I'm cold. I'm hungry. I fell like I'm going to throw up! My throat hurts! My lungs hurt! I want Daddy! What a baby shell!

Raph was super grumpy and mean and everything badder. He pushed Mikey and made him cry. He yelled at me and made me mad. Then Raph threw up. No fair. I can't stay mad at someone throwing their guts up. I think he did it to avoid a spanking. Or he actually is sick too. I donno.

I cleaned it up and got them to lay down on the couch with promises of Daddy making noodle soup. I didn't tell them we didn't actually have any in the house but maybe Daddy found some?

Mikey took a long nap and acted happier. Raphie and I played cars on the couch for a bit. Then Raphie fell asleep too and I ot water for when they woke up, and read my history lession. NOw I did my writing excersise. Nothing else happened.

Leo

Raph is tough even when he is sick. He keeps throwing up. He sleeps when he is not throwing up. He don't complain none, just wants to be cuddled. That is fine with me. Everyone wants a cuddle after they throw up after all. It's so nasty and bad to throw up! Daddy gives him cuddles. So does Donnie. I'm to busy, but I make sure he has water to drink and get the throw up taste out of his mouth. Well, me and Donnie make sure. Donnie, you can forgt is around. He's so quiet now. Except when he coughs.

Leo

I am a big boy! I get water and clean up and help Daddy find food And help him get it to the sick ones. I am a good son! Donnie helps too, but he can't do as much, being kinda sick too and littler. He helps more than I expect. He watches Mikey a lot and keeps him from being as much of a pain as he normally is sick. He helps fetch water. He helps by cleaning in the kitchen and helps daddy dry herbs and make teas with me. He is learning to be a healer like Daddy! He must be super duper smart!

Mut he coughs a lot, and needs to take tea himself and started taking naps when Mikey does. I'm the only not sick turtle! I think Daddy is happy about that.

Leo


	38. Donnie's Private Journal, age 6-Germs!

Franklin,

Don't tell. I don't want anyone to worry about me. Its easier to just step back and let everyone else just go about whatever they are doing. Let everyone overlook me. But I am scared right now.

See, um, well this is hard to admit. I can't breathe very good. My throat feels really narrow, and when I try to hurry, I have to stop to catch my breath.

I drink all the tea Father gives me. And I have been making my own. Father taught me because he has to take care of my brothers. That is why I don't want to bother them. They are sicker than me, I'm sure. I also try not to breathe deep so I won't end up coughing much, but it don't always work.

Now I am coughing up brown stuff. It tastes awful! Is it sewer water? Eww! That thought almost made me puke! Not scared anymore, I'm seriously freaking out!

Donnie

Franklin,

Father is teaching me how to make teas and work with herbs, right? Well, I bet he would be proud of me if I figure out how to fix myself. Then he can focus on the others and not worry about me. I'm going to make me a tenure tea!

Feverfew for the fever is a good start. And ginger for the gunk in my throat and chest. Forgot how to spell it, but it's gunky. And mint because it's yummy and we got lots. I'll chew some mint leaves too, in case the tea is super gross. I'll mix some sage tea by itself because everyone should drink more sage tea right now, but not in my special tea mixture tenure. Heh, I rhymed just then.

Oh, and I want to put some belladonna in. I'm not sure what it does, Father didn't go over it yet. But it is a meds, I know. It's to boost someone's immune system. I read in Little Women, how Beth took some for scarlet fever. I asked Father why, and he said they used to have a little bit to make their immune system stronger to fight off infection. So if a little does a good job of that, I bet a lot will be even more effective.

Well, got to get brewing. Talk to you later!

Donnie

Franklin,

I wish you were real. I need to ask someone for advice. Father is looking like he's getting sick now too. He keeps asking us to be quiet and acts like his head hurts. He is taking care f everyone and everything, and I can see that he's not doing so in his normal way. I hope I am wrong. Please let me be wrong!

Donnie

Franklin.

I am not wrong. But I wish I was. Daddy is throwing up now too. He must have caught the bad germs from Raphie and Mikey. I hate germs.

Leo is very busy. He learned to make toast and tea and acts super proud of himself. Hmm. I bet I can make toast too if I tried. Tea is easy. Even I can do that!

Daddy served some food for us, Leo and Me, just now. Leo is not getting sick, if a big appetite is a clue to wellness, than he is the most well turtle on the face of the planet. But I can't eat it. I know it's not fair. But I am already sick. And I just keep thinking about all the tiny gross germs that are crawling over Father and I throw up a little in my mouth. I don't want to catch their germs and make my sick worst with their sick. I bet since we are mutants that the two combining will cause some kind of mutated super bug and cause some sort of plague. Like the black plague I just read about again in the history book. Oh, no. Now I'm thinking about the black plague! O.o

Donnie, the completely freaked out!

Franklin,

Today, Daddy stopped trying to pretend he is not sick and stayed in bed with Mikey and Raphie. He still takes care of them, but if he moves a lot, he throws up. I didn't know someone can throw up that thinking of ti make me want to throw up. But add tot hat the fact that Leo and I are now cleaning up the vomit buckets, and it's a wonder I can even choke tea down anymore. But Daddy always helped us. I mean Father, Daddy seems somehow to be an immature form of address to me. And it is time to help Father back. So I got to do what a turtle got to do. Even if it means dealing with nasty vomit and nastier germs. Ick, I need to take another bath.

Speaking of tea, Leo is really shoving it down my beak. I am glad he cares and stuff, but he is starting to get really annoying. Always around like shell mold.

Donnie.

Leo thinks he is helping by making me do dishes all the time, but I know better. He just don't want to do them himself. And he makes me clean the bathrooms too! It stinks having to do all the work, and Leo does work lots too, but he keeps making me do the grossest stuff. Like the vomit pails. I am taking two baths a day, and still don't feel clean anymore. Now they are cold baths, mostly because I have a hard time carrying the big kettle without burning myself. Leo helps sometimes, but he makes noises about how we are supposed to not think of ourselves all the time. He don't get it. I am thinking of them! And keeping clean is vital to making sure the germs go away and don't make them sick again when they are starting to get well. And keeping clean means we are less likely to catch their germs too. But Leo's only a kid, and this is a hard concept to figure out. I have to be fair. But I wish someone would just understand!

Donnie

Leo and I decided to pool our study time. I admit that I am not getting as much work done with him near like that, but at least I get to help him understand his lessons better. He tries really hard, it is not fair not to give him a boost. Even if it's stuff that is super easy to understand.

He does show great promise in learning japanize, though! He caught some words faster than it took me. I want to surprise Father by learning the whole language before he gets well. I think I can do it. Besides, I already read all our school books like five times or something. And am nearly done with the math book. Who knew the further along you get in it, the more fun it becomes? I really like Algebra. It is actually a challenge.

Now if only I can learn to draw. Geesh.

Donnie

Franklin.

I saw Leo's journal. He's been forgetting to sign his entry end lately. They all run together from day to day. I pointed it out. He only shrugged like it don't matter but it does matter. It always pays to be accurate.

We don't have time to play a lot, but he is good to me and we play checkers when we can. I win a lot. But he is getting better. I want to teach him chess but he is not really into it right now. And it is no fun trying to play a long game, He keeps hopping up to check on the others, and finding things to do. I think he is worried and this is the only way he ca deal with his worries. I am too, but I guess I'm selfish. I just keep worrying about being tired. I try to work hard too. But it's like I'm a thousand pounds sometimes. I wonder how long it will be before I have to go back to bed? But no, I can't do that to Leo. He is already super lonely and stressed, and he is too young to have so many worries. So I got to help as long as I can.

Father is acting like he has a fever, so I started putting a cold compress on his head. We are allowed in the room now. I forgot to mention that, but it is easy to deduce since I mentioned cleaning vomit buckets. You know what? I'm starting to really rethink wanting to be a doctor.

Donnie

Franklin,

It's been a quiet day. Everyone was asleep but Leo and me. And we were too busy to sleep. I forgot to keep track of something. Our food is getting really low. I don't care much, except that everything we have now need to be cooked, and the only one with cooking skills can't leave the bed, or even lift his head. NOT good!

But I bet I can manage it. There is a book here that is all about cooking. I learned everything else from a book. Well, here goes. Leo is starting to worry me with all his questions, and I got to shut him up somehow. I'm only worried because the book doesn't talk about algae and worms. Maybe treat it like soup? Or stir fry? I don't know what stir fry is bt the book shows. Oh, we are doomed.

Donnie

Franklin,

I was right we were so doomed. My food burnt so bad that it was black and it didn't leave the pan too well. And Leo was all "I don't think that is supposed to act that way." Geesh! If he wants to try he is welcome to it!

I took the cookbook and left the kitchen. Burnt food is vomit inducing. And I don't want to be in the same room as that annoying, picky, little know-it-all!

Donnie

Franklin,

Leo tried to cook today. See? Not as easy as you think is it?

But I'll admit, that fire was pretty high. I don't know how he managed to set the pan on fire in the first place I forgot I was mad at him and we worked together to put it out. Then I realized that he managed to burn himself pretty good. I found a way to make a salve for it, but I worry about him. Burns are a good way for germs to get into the body, and we are swimming in germs right now. Ick, germs…

I been looking up sicknesses in the encyclopedias. If it is flu, it's gotten in their stomachs, cause they are not supposed to throw up so much with flu. Food poisoning is out, because they should be over it by now, and because Father was sick way later than Raph and Mikey. They don't have pains like appendicitis. Bt I hope it's not that. I don't want to have to operate. I don't know how. I'm only six! No spots, no rash, there is fever, but only Father's is dangerously high. All they want to do is sleep. Bt I wake them up a lot, and make Leo wake them up too so they drink. We do not want them to get dehydrated. Though I don't think water agrees with anyone, and we are running low on tea.

We are running low on everything, and if Leo and I got to survive with our cooking, then we are going to die.

Donnie.

Franklin.

Leo must have a fever because he is talking crazy! He wants to try to cook again, and he wants to co to the surface to get more food! He is the last person to disobey orders, and here he is about to break the biggest of big rules! And I don't think he realized how badly he burnt himself last time. I don't think he has nerves or something. Or else he is just so hyper focused he don't feel pain like normal when he feels like he gots stuff to do.

I know we are in a rather precarious situation, but I really think he is over-reacting.

Donnie

Franklin!  
Eureka! We made a real meal. We worked together, and it was madness, but we made food that doesn't taste bad. I was so happy I even thought the worms and algae tasted good. But we were so pleased, we cooked up everything we had. Oops. Bt then again, it still wasn't a lot of food. So I guess it was fair. Leo eats a lot still, so I guess the germs hadn't gotten him yet.

I tried to give some of the noodles to Father, but he said for me to eat them. I couldn't even wake Raphie enough to offer food. That worries me. He seemed no hotter than before, maybe the thermometer's broken? And Mikey told me the smell makes him want to gag. So No food for him. Just lots of ginger tea for everyone. Father did manage to drink the broth from the noodles, though, So there's that. I'm glad for that.

Donnie.

Franklin,

Leo left today, to find food. I stayed at first, but when he came back all excited about the food he found and with every bag he brought filled up, I knew I had to go too. We worked fast, but there was so much that been tossed out! I wonder if they were doing inventory or something. Afterwards, I suggested we go somewhere else, because we got so lucky at the marketstore And we were so lucky all night. We found lots of food at Father's favorite restaurant! But after a couple of trips from there, I was having trouble, I was coughing so much I could barely breathe, and Leo made me stay in the kitchen. He forced another cup of tea on me. I'm starting to really hate tea.

Then he went back time after time, with the single-mindedness of a hunting dog. I really think we have enough, but he didn't stop until the sun rose. So I sorted through everything and put stuff away, and, sadly, the cake had to be thrown away. It was all mold under that frosting, and not the good kind. I did think of trying to make peniswinin, or however it's spelt with it. Bt I don't think this is the kind of mold that is good for that. I don't know, I got to look it up. Tomorrow, I will write up a proper inventory, I promise. Tired now, and needing a bath.

Don't think I neglected the others, but it is not much you can do when everyone was asleep, other than make them drink now and then. And we have bread so I'm making toast. It is easy after all.

Donnie

Franklin,

I'll write that inventory later, okay? For now, I think it would be better to put this journal to the side for now. I'm a little fuzzy in my head. But I also need to help as much as I can. Leo's got so much to do, cause the others are starting to show signs of getting better, and that means more work. But I am glad they are starting to get well. Bt it means cooking lots and cleaning more than before and everything. I'll tell you more when things calm down again.

Donnie


	39. Leo's Notebook, age 6-A Big kid now

I wish I had a pet. You know, I used to like to read. Now I am tired of it. That is why I do chores. It is something to do. It is something that needs to be done too. And it is the only way to be a good boy when nobody sees you being good.

Leo

Hello.

I wrote earlier. But writing is something to do, and maybe more writing will help me be more better in school. Daddy will see that I am working real hard and trying to be a good boy and student and maybe earn stickers. Or even better. Candy!

Mikey sometimes writes like other people are reading it. Pretend people, not the rest of us. So I thought I would try too, and see if I will want to write more if I pretended hard that someone reads what I wrote. It don't. I feel silly now.

I practice real hard too. I do our workout and stretches every day, and practice my katas twice a day. I still got more time than things to do, with everyone sick.

Leo

I have to be very quiet today. Daddy's head hurts bad. But he taught me to make tea and toast. I can be a real big helper!  
Leo.

Hello.

Well, Mikey pretends to talk, well, write to people that are not there. So I will try even though I prefer to talk to real people than pretend people nobody can see. But all the real people are sick people or taking care of sick people. I am not allowed in the sick room no more or help the sick in any way, except making tea and toast, or cleaning our lair, stuff like that. Daddy takes care of Mikey and Raphie. But I think he is sick too. I saw Daddy throw up. That makes me feel weird inside. Weird and bad and scared. Do Daddy's get sick? What if he gets as sick as Mikey and Raphie? What if he dies? Can Daddies die? I'm scared now.

Daddy comes out only to make food for Donnie and me. I eat it all like a good boy. Donnie don't. He only picks at it, eats a few bites. Then gives the rest to me. I don't mind. But he'll get a spanking if Daddy ever notices.

We sleep on the couch. I do my reading and school work and do my chores and try to be good. I also do some of my brothers schoolwork, because they can't and I am bored. But I don't clean the bathroom! Eww!

Daddy is in bed now. Everytime he gets up, he throws up. I am allowed in the sickroom now. But I don't want to be in there. It smells worse than the outside of our lair. Lots of pails with barf in them, and I got to clean them. Double Ewww.

Daddy says sorry a lot. I think it's because Donnie and me have to work so hard and do everything now. I forget to write about Donnie, he is so quiet. He still coughs from his cold. I wonder why he still got it? But he says colds are way better than what the rest got. So he don't mind the extra chores. But I am now making him tea too and making him drink it. I also make sure he takes cold medicine and make him do mostly all the chores that he don't have to move as much and stuff. Like dishes. And not just because I hate to do the dishes... I need to take good care of him too, cause I am the oldest and the biggest. Kinda. Wait. How old are we?

I think we will be seven years mutated in a month. Yay! Mutation day! Yay! I learned how to spell mutation! How old old are we, though? I mean not since being mutated but our real ages? I know Daddy was an old human when he was mutated. Maybe even thirty! I know that much.

Donnie and me started studying together, because that makes it more like class and less boring. Donnie is almost as smart as Daddy. Almost. He checks my work, and shows me how to do math and stuff gooder. I mean I wish I can check his, cause he's littler. But I can't. I think he is going to get into trouble. He is really far in the math book now. I don't think we are sposed to be doing fraction and long division yet. And I don't think some of what he does is even math. I mean, there are letters mixed with the numbers. Isn't that more like reading? He told me yesterday that he had read and done all the work from our reading books and our history book and the science books and everything. The only ones he ain't done with is the math one and Daddy's japanise books. Cause there are a lot of them. And I don't know where he is cause I don't know Japanise good. But he is starting to teach me. My little brother is teaching me. I know. Wierd.

At least now I figured out why Donnie is tired all the time. He's not doing katas like I am, but he been working on chores like me, and studying a lot. I think he will be done with the math book soon. That would make me happy, But he is already sad and worried about it. Donnie is weird.

I had wrote lots. But not all at once. I got to keep getting up and clean pails or make tea and toast and get blankets and stuff and wash blankets and stuff and lots of stuff. Whatever the sick people need. I am always tired. But at least I ain't sick. I wish Daddy would get better so he can take care of us again. I wish Mikey and Raphie was better so we can play. I wish Donnie would stop coughing. We play checkers, and that's fun. Kinda. But running and wrestling make him cough and he don't like rough games. I just want everything to go back to normal. I'm so tired, my shell hurt. I'm going to sign my name now, like I been forgetting to do for days. Or is it hours? How many? I forgot. Time goes weird when everyone is sick and you are so busy. Is this what it's like to be grownups?

Leo

Daddy slept all day. Mikey slept all day. Raphie slept all day. I want to sleep all day. At least no sick pails to clean today.

Donnie is in the kitchen he is trying to cook. He knows how to make toast now. I shown him. But now we are out of bread. We are out of fruit too. And cereal and everything that don't need cooking. We got worms, algae, noodles and a few canned stuff. They need to be cooked, and that is all we have. If Daddy don't get better soon, we will have to be bad and go find food.

Donnie said that he can learn anything from a book. Not true! Can't learn how to cook good from a book. Found out burned algae and worms taste lots worse than normal worms and again. Now Donnie won't talk to me.

Leo

I opened a can of veggies. Tried to cook it. Donnie didn't want to try after yesterday. The fire is out now. Donnie is talking to me again. We agreed that we will never tell anyone.

Leo

Donnie and me tried to cook again. We had to. So hungry! The others only sleep and want water. We got lots of that. Still got tea too. Good. No sugar though. Donnie don't like tea without sugar, but we gotta make do.

We worked together this time. The food cooked good too. We had noodles and carrots and worms and algae. NO fires. NO more burns. Donnie looked burns up in one of the big books, and the doctor book and put stuff on our burns so we are okay now. And ate food that was good and not burnt up or gross. But now we are out of food.

Leo

This morning, I left for the surface alone. Donnie stayed to take care of Daddy and Mikey and Raphie. I never been to the surface alone is crazy up here. I memorized where the market place is that Daddy likes. I went there, and it was closed cause or day is the humans night, I guess. I found a whole lot of fruit that was only a little spotty. And bread and lots of dented canned stuff. And a whole cake!

I carried what I could, then brought Donnie with me to get more real fast. It took four trips. Then Donnie said we should go somewhere else, because we got good luck. So we went to a eating place Daddy always goes to and scrounges for tossed out meals and stuff. Don't normally find more than some cooked rice. Bt this time, we found a big box of tea packets right away! I can't pronounce what kind. We found some roots too, in the trash. Then a man came out, and we hid fast. He threw out all this stuff. So we got to take home lots of white cartons this time! Rice and dumplings and more funny-looking bread and noodles in a box and rice in a box. Five of them! And Rice in brown sauce with little trees. Even boxes with meat and sauce! Donnie is right, ew are good luck today. We made so many trips getting everything home. Our table is now full because we kept going to all these places. Donnie stayed after the first food place, because he was coughing and he worried about the others. So he sorted everything while I kept going up and getting more stuff. I didn't stop until the sun came up. Then I had to. And I laid on the sofa and slept a long time.

Leo

Donnie told me, when I was looking for food that time, to also grab anything that looked like medicine. He also said that the cake had to be thrown away again. It had all this mold under the frosting. I was bummed, but we now have a lot of food again.

Donnie said that Daddy got out of bed a few times. But he only went to the potty. He said he didn't seem quite awake, so he been checking to see if he had a fever and putting wet towels on his head.

Mikey seemed up more, but he would be quiet and go back to sleep after some soup and tea. Donnie said that soup was not to hard to make, if you just not make it too hot to fast. I guess he's starting to learn more about cooking. I guess some things you learn better by doing than reading about it. Raph, he said, just slept and cuddled Daddy or Mikey and drank water.

We got lots of soup now. So lucky! Most was only a little dented. Some Veggies. Three loafs of bread. Box of crackers. Some packs of noodles. A real big bag of rice. The kind you gotta cook. Dumplings. Lots of cooked rice in boxes. Lots of cooked noodles in boxes. A box of noodles in brown sauce with meat and little trees. Some boxes of cookies that were open. I wonder if ants taste good?

I also found some pink medicine and red medicine. A couple of bottles that say aspirin and some cough drops. I think Donnie should have those. His coughs are getting loud. And some bottles with pills in them. Is that enough?

Leo

Today, Donnie and me finished the last box of cooked food because it was starting to smell funny. Donnie was good for once and ate everything but the little trees. I thought they were yucky too, but there were food, so I ate them all.

Mikey is eating again. And Raphie ate some soup today. So I think they are getting better at last. How long had they been sick again? It feels like months. They still sleep a lot, but they are starting to be up more and more often. Daddy's been less sick. He sleeps lots and still won't eat. But he drinks tea now, and he don't forget to cuddle Mikey and Raphie. But he don't seem to be awake sometimes, even with his eyes open. I hope everyone gets well soon.

I went to the surface again. I was bored, and I'm scared that we will run out of food again. I found some food, and a bag of candy! Also some books and clothes and toys from the junkyard. Donnie was happy about that, and started looking over some of the books right away. Donnie stayed home and took care of the sick ones again. I found he made some more soup, and I ate some too.

Leo

Donnie is coughing more than before, and his head feels hot to the touch. I made him go to bed. But he won't stay in bed. I made him take cold meds too. He didn't complain, which is bad. But he is sneaky. He leaves the bed when I am busy and goes back to the others to nurse them.

Finally Got Donnie to stay in bed. Guess the cold meds are finally making him sleepy.

Leo

I am really tired now. Mikey is getting whiny because he is now well enough to be bored. Raph still just wants to sleep so he's super cranky when I make him eat or drink. I made Mikey go back to our room. He didn't want to leave Daddy, but I told him that Donnie was there, sick and lonely. Then he went. I made soup Donnie was right. Soup from a can was easy to make. Cleaned. Made toast. Cleaned. Practiced. Cleaned. Worked out. Cleaned. I am so sick of cleaning!

Leo

I am so tired of taking care of everyone. I wish I was sick too. But then nobody would be able to take care of anyone.

Donnie said he feels better, but he don't. I can tell. I told him he's got to stay put and amuse Mikey, cause I can't do that and everything else too. He also spend time looking over all the books I found. Said I would like one of hem. That's cool. But I got no time to read or even do my lessons right now. And no more writing now too.

Leo


	40. Splinter's last note

The last entries since my son's latest notes were the last of that year. After the events my son has recorded, there was no longer any attempt to keep up any kind of school going. Trial after trial came to distract us and keep us off-center. There was Donnie's long illness, which nothing seemed to help him long.  
Then, when sanitation workers found our lair, I was forced to flee, leaving all behind us. It was fortunate that they found nothing amiss, but seemed to assume that some homeless people made a home of the city. So they merely taped it off to warn them away, and I was able to sneak in and scavage many of our belongings. Then there was a very long, hard winter when there was little food to be found, and for a while, weh found very poor living quarters indeed. All my sons suffered from the cold and hunger. Donnie was not the only one to fall ill. Evel Leo had a cold that didn't leave him all winter. And Mikey and Raph was in very poor shape, with a return of the stomach bug that laid us all out before. Thankfully, being furry gave me enough protection that I did not again fall ill.  
We were almost constantly on the move. All my children were ill, and I only had the very meanest of food to give them. We didn't even have worms and algae, as the algae tanks were forced to be abandoned. I wonder what the workers thought of them?  
This was when I started doing something that I never sunk to before since I became a mutant. I took to stealing. I stole medicine to treat my son's illness, especially Donatello. I stole food, no longer able to stand the hollow hungry looks they had now. I stole warm clothes for them, from out of bins left for the purpose of donating to the poor. And even now I have no regrets. My sons' welfare comes first, even before my honor, as nothing else does.  
But as winter passed into spring, we found our luck starting to change. My children started feeling better, Even Donatello was recovering at long last. We found a home that became our permanent dwelling until my sons were deep in their teens. We even had a bit of a skylight, where the sunshine streamed down. Full of new hope, I had planted a tree, where it grows to this day. A sign of our clan's resilience and endurance. A sign of our unity.  
We settled back into a routine, and lessons, but the students now directed more of their won learning, and the simple journals were put aside. I do not know if any of my sons continued journaling on their own, but these were the last of my children writing as children would write, I imagine. But perhaps, I will find and be able to read more recent journals one day? I hope it will be so.  
Hamato Splinter


	41. A discovery

"Hey, Leo! Where are you? I need to...Oh."

Leo looked up as Donnie walked into the storeroom, then paused and looked uncertain, as he stared at him. Leo didn't say a word, just looked back down at the book he had in his hand, and wiped his face with the back of one hand.

"Um, what do you got there?"

Leo still didn't say something, he just offered it to Donnie. Donnie took the small book reluctantly and looked it over. Then he frowned thoughtfully, as he eyed the tattered thing, held together with yarn and covered in a childish scrawl. "Hey, isn't this?"

"Yeah. Our old copy books. Splinter saved them."

Heh. What made him do that? How did he anyway? I thought we left all our stuff behind in the old lair?"

"You still remember that?"

"The winter of suffering? Hard to forget."

"Yeah, that's right. Even Mikey must remember that."

Donnie sat down beside Leo and glanced at him worriedly. "Is that what made you cry?"

"No. Well, not only that. I found these notes. And...I don't know. I just. Well, look." Leo pointed at a note pinned to one of the journals.

Donnie glanced at it, then took a double take, and read it more attentively. HIs own eyes filled despite his best efforts to remain stoic. "Master Splinter..." He said softly, as a finger traced the bit of paper. "He left notes?"

"I think he meant for us to read them. He never left any journals of his own, you know."

"You mean so far as we know."

"Yeah...yeah, your right! We don't know."

"Leo...what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Splinter's journal."

"Leo, be reasonable. Why would it be here with our stuff? What are the chances that you will find anything like that? It will be like looking for a needle in a hay...well, I'll be. Is that what I think it is?"

Leo was pulling out an old dusty notebook, frowning at it curiously. Opening it, he glanced at the page, then glanced at his brother with raised eye ridges. "Actually, I think it's one of your's."

"One of mine? where would I find a three ring notebook like that." He asked, looking confused as he took the notebook, and opened it. Then his eyes widened. "N..newton?!" He gasped. Then grinned.

"Newton? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing," Donnie said, waving a hand dismissively, as his face flamed, and his smile turned sheepish. "Just, you know, childish whimsy. Nothing to see here."

"Splinter let you have that?"

"Actually, according to this first entry, I found it and hid it from everyone. I remember how much I hated reading our little entries out loud. I guess this was my solution for that.

"And you named it Newton."

"Just let it go, Leo. Let it go."

"I was just wishing I named my journal, that's all."

The red returned on Donnie's face. "A...actually, I used to pretend that Newton...that he was a friend I wrote to..." He mumbled as he looked in the book again in an effort to hide his face.

"Why?" sounding confused. "That's kind of weird.

"Don't know anymore." Was the mumbled answer.

"Hey, these must have been our first ones," Leo said, abruptly, giving Donnie the space he needed, as he pulled out a tiny stack of small brown folded paper, sewn together with strong black thread. "Yeah, they got to be. Look at that handwriting!"

Donnie peeked, then smiled and took one. "Yeah, this one got to be Mikey's. His handwriting hadn't got much better, did it?"

"And look at Raph's! Enev at five, it looks like he's yelling! All caps."

They laughed at that, the smiled at Leo's which was written in a sort of neat block letters. Then Donnie's came out, and Leo looked at it, then him with an odd expression on his face. Tapping the first page, he raised an eye ridge. "Donnie, did you really write like this at five?!"

"Yeah, I know. Embarrassing."

"No. It's not. It's stunning. This is the handwriting of a ten-year-old."

"I don't know. I don't remember everything that happened."

"Yeah, I get that.." Leo said, glancing at it again. "We really should have figured out how special you were from the first."

"I think all of us are pretty special."

Leo shook his head that the typical Donnie response. "I wonder what five-year-old Donnie had to say anyway..." he said, glancing at the first page.

Donnie's face reddened again, and he made a lunge, causing the notebooks in his lap to scatter like startled sparrows. "Give that here, Leo!"

"No, you wouldn't mind, would you? I mean, you said you barely even remember what you have written so..."

"Leo! I'm warning you! Give it!"

Leo skipped nimbly out of the way. "To my notebook. This sounds like it's for a girl."

"Leo!"

"But I got to write. Father said I got to, but that is not my only reason for writing."

"Leo give it here right now!"


End file.
